


La nuit blanche pourrait durer...  toute l'éternité...  jusqu'à la fin de l'été

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes), Nalou



Series: Tel Aviv [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Français | French, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Charles et Erik se rencontrent un été en Israël. Ce ne sont que deux corps, deux ombres dans une autre pièce dans une autre ville. Un autre souvenir dans une autre existence. Tout n'est que géométrie : la façon dont l'arrondi de leurs bouches se rencontrent, l'angle que forment les cuisses d'Erik lorsqu'il les écarte pour que  Charles s'y installe, la courbure du dos de Charles alors qu'il se penche en avant pour toucher ses joues.





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you bring me right back down to the earth (from the promised land)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775268) by [mnabokov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnabokov/pseuds/mnabokov). 



> Merci beaucoup à mnabokov de m'avoir laissé traduire cette perle aigre-douce. Merci aussi à Nalou de m'avoir initiée au Cherik et d'avoir relu ce texte avec une grande efficacité !

_un_

Ils se rencontrent un été sur une plage de Tel Aviv alors que le soleil écrase la ville et que même le ciel semble bailler mollement dans la torpeur du début d’après-midi. La plage de sable est silencieuse et brûlante, noire de gens qui s’y prélassent.

Charles marche sans but, ses orteils s’enfoncent à chaque pas dans le sable. Tout lui semble infini : la plage, l'océan, le sable et même l'été.  

Pour sa défense, les contours de la ville grattent le ciel bleu layette. Les bâtiments rose pâle et blanc crémeux sont comme les dents d’une terre qui semble d'autant plus inerte qu'elle déborde de vie, abritant une nation de guerre et de religion sur une terre de contradictions, et ce plus particulièrement maintenant, ici, sous le soleil implacable.

Depuis quatre jours, il est là, et ne semble pas encore s’être lassé de la mer. Il se sent autant fébrile que paresseux. Ici le soleil tape avec acharnement. Chaque jour depuis son arrivée, il  chemine à travers les marchés, passe devant les vendeurs ambulants, effleure les plantes suspendues, et arrive enfin sur la bande de sable qui borde la Méditerranée. A cause des coups de soleil, sa peau commence à peler.

A sa gauche la mer s’étale paresseusement. Il a passé de nombreuses heures à se prélasser dans les eaux peu profondes, regardant fixement le ciel alors que le ciel le regarde fixement lui aussi. Aujourd’hui, pourtant, il continue à marcher le long du rivage sans aller se baigner. Loin de la ville, la plage devient presque déserte. Maintenant il y a davantage de place, plus d’espace pour respirer, et le sable n’est plus constellé de serviettes de bain.

Il continue d’avancer.

La sueur perle sur son front et roule le long de son dos, des mèches de cheveux collent derrière ses oreilles, sa fine chemise de coton commence à devenir transparente. Il voit trois silhouettes sous un arbre à côté d’un stand. Quelques pièces cliquettent dans sa poche quand il y plonge la main pour y récupérer assez de monnaie pour se payer une bière.

A quelques mètres de la mer, une bande de sable chaud le sépare du stand et d’une bière potentiellement fraîche mais il sent déjà une onde de frustration émaner d’une grande silhouette sous l’arbre, presque comme si elle en était l’épicentre.

Trois hommes se tiennent devant le petit chariot, deux d’entre eux sont engagés dans une conversation furieuse. Le troisième homme, le vendeur, relève la tête à l'arrivée de Charles et pose une question en hébreu en haussant un sourcil épais. Charles pointe du doigt une bouteille de bière, « Bevakasha », détournant poliment le regard des deux hommes qui continuent d’échanger bruyamment tout en sortant les pièces de sa poche.

« Zev !» l’un des hommes interrompt bruyamment et le vendeur se retourne.

Charles se retourne également et observe les deux hommes : l’un est grand et élancé, l’autre petit et corpulent. Brusquement, le vendeur répond mais le plus grand fait un pas en avant. Charles sent une pulsion d’énergie sombre, de colère, et ses doigts le démangent. Il veut seulement une bière.

Le grand ne ménage pas le plus petit qui n’est pas du tout d’accord, le vendeur hausse les épaules, et le grand baisse la tête en murmurant dans sa barbe : « Je ne peux pas croire que... » presque inaudible mais Charles parle aussitôt en anglais :  « Navré mon ami, » Charles fait un pas vers l’homme grand : « mais je... »

Il tourne la tête et ses yeux sont captivants : bleu-vert-gris. _\-- Mein Gott_ , _imbécile, jamais plus, pas après --_  est tout ce que parvient à percevoir Charles avant de faire face à l’équivalent télépathique d’un miroir.

L’homme se saisit de Charles et de détails en l’espace de quelques secondes : sa chemise tachée de sueur, le métal de sa montre (un alliage d’argent), l’origine de son accent (britannique), un flot d’informations saisissant avant de dire sur un ton tranchant « Je ne suis pas ton ami ! »

Charles recule d'un pas, autant à cause des mots de cet homme que de l’intensité de ses pensées. « Navré ! » réitère-t-il après avoir légèrement relevé ses barrières mentales. « Mais je voulais juste... »

« Une bière » l’homme gesticule devant le vendeur, lui demandant clairement de servir Charles. « Comme ça tu peux te barrer. » Toutefois, le vendeur, insistant, retourne à l’hébreu et Charles ne sait pas où se mettre «  Tout va bien, je ... »

Mais le grand se dresse véhément contre le vendeur et Charles se hérisse. _Tout ça pour une bouteille. Vraiment ?_

Le vendeur sort de derrière son stand, les sourcils froncés et le poing serré. « Tout va bien, je vais juste me barrer. » dit-il en essayant de s’interposer entre les deux hommes. C’est à ce moment que Charles fait mine de lever une main, comme pour retenir le grand homme et à la seconde même où la main est levée, l’homme aux yeux pâles et perçants s’en saisit immédiatement comme un serpent sortant des hautes herbes. Sa poigne broie presque les os fins du poignet.

Instinctivement, la main libre de Charles se pose sur sa tempe, les lèvres pincées alors qu’il reçoit enfin quelque chose :

_\-- Mein Gott je n’aurais jamais dû venir ici casser son poignet métallique argent montre poignet os --_

Le grand homme se fige sur place. Derrière eux, le vendeur et l’homme trapu se retournent et partent dans des directions opposées. « Tu vas me laisser partir, Erik » dit Charles. Charles qui apprend le nom de l’autre homme en même temps qu’il le prononce. « Et tu vas rentrer chez toi et... » Le métal de la montre de Charles tinte, écho à la poigne de chair et d’os sur son autre poignet.

« Quoi... ? »

Vingt ans après, Charles parlera de cet instant comme d’une révélation. Vingt ans après, Charles dira que c’était remarquable. Mais pour l’instant, en ce moment précis, c’est comme un éclair, un éclair dans la gorge, un éclair dans le ventre comme si Charles regardait dans un miroir et y voyait enfin un reflet plutôt que des ombres.

D’un coup, il voit.

Un bruit de gorge étouffé lui échappe et il relâche son emprise sur le corps et les pouvoirs d’Erik.

Erik recule en trébuchant, l’air aussi sonné que Charles. Il a pâli et de la sueur perle sur son front. « Qu’est ce que... Comment as-tu...? »

Charles rit, ravi, clignant des yeux pour chasser le soleil et la sueur. Le goût de l’air salé sur le bout de sa langue. _Tu ne vois donc pas, Erik ?_  projette Charles.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » demande Erik, la voix rauque, reculant d'un pas. Son esprit bruisse comme une lame de scie. Le métal autour d’eux - la montre de Charles, le chariot métallique du vendeur, les capsules des bouteilles de bière - commence à tinter en guise d’avertissement.

« Je suis comme toi. » répond Charles, les lèvres ourlées en un sourire énigmatique. « Mon nom est Charles Xavier et je suis tout à fait comme toi. Tu as tes tours et j’ai les miens. »

« Tu étais dans ma tête ! » dit Erik

« Tu n’es pas seul, Erik. » dit Charles en faisant un pas en avant et lui tendant la main.

Erik fronce les sourcils, soupçonneux: « Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

« Oh mon ami, » dit Charles  « Je sais tout de toi ».

* * *

 

Ils prennent tous deux une bière fraîche dans le chariot de Zev avant de retourner vers la plage.

« La mutation... » commence Charles alors qu’il imagine Raven lever les yeux au ciel. « C’est ce qui a permis aux êtres monocellulaires de devenir ce que nous sommes aujourd’hui, et ce qui nous a donné ces pouvoirs. »

« Tu peux lire dans ma tête ? » interroge Erik et son regard est sombre et incisif, même sous le soleil Israélien.

« C’est la télépathie. » Charles acquiesce et boit une gorgée de bière « Et toi, tu contrôles le métal. »

Erik serre les poings comme s’il voulait objecter et Charles évite soigneusement de lire son esprit.

« Je ne savais pas que... qu’il y en avait d’autres. » Erik est hésitant.

« Oui, il y en a. »

« Ce que tu as fait, » Erik lève deux doigts vers sa tempe et reproduit le geste de Charles: « Quand tu m’as figé et que tu as déplacé les autres. Tu pourrais le refaire ? »

« Euh, oui ! Retenir plus d’une personne à la fois, c’est un peu compliqué mais les pousser dans la bonne direction, c’est pas grand chose. »

La voix rauque,  Erik lui dit: « C’est incroyable ! »

Sous la plante de ses pieds nus, le sable est chaud, et au-dessus, le soleil brûle ses joues. Charles rougit vivement au compliment. Ils jettent leurs bouteilles vides dans une poubelle proche.

« Ta mutation est aussi des plus fascinantes. » reprend Charles.

Erik s’arrête d’un coup, ses pieds nus soulèvent un petit nuage de poussière alors qu’il se retourne pour faire face à Charles. L’expression de son visage est absolument indéchiffrable.

« La capacité à manipuler les métaux, n’est-ce pas ? C’est tout à fait fascinant mais la façon dont tu parviens à comprendre... » poursuit Charles en haussant un sourcil.

Il n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce qu’Erik l’interrompt en se retournant aussi soudainement qu’auparavant si ce n’est que cette fois-ci il s’engage sur le sentier bétonné qui tourne le dos à l’océan et avance à grandes enjambés. Mais grâce à son don, il tire doucement, presque comme pour le séduire, sur la montre de Charles, et ce en parfaite contradiction avec sa démarche rapide.

Sans l’ombre d’une hésitation, Charles le suit. Erik avance d’un pas résolu, chaque enjambée est plus grande que celle de Charles, qui se retrouve à devoir accélérer pour rester à la hauteur d’Erik alors qu’ils arrivent au bout du sentier et sur la route.

Erik remonte une rue, sans avoir l’air de suivre un chemin précis, jouant des coudes au milieu de la foule de piétons et de vendeurs de rue, slalomant entre les étals de fruits et légumes tout en continuant de tirer sur la montre de Charles qui sourit sans arrière-pensée.

Charles effleure un kiosque à journaux et se baisse pour éviter de se cogner dans une série de plantes suspendues, les yeux rivés sur la chemise de coton blanc d’Erik. L’air sent les falafels, le _shawarma_ et l’ _amba_ alors qu’ils passent rapidement à travers les stands de nourriture. Le trottoir de ciment mord dans la chair de ses talons et dans ses veines, son sang bouillonne.

_C’est l’ivresse de la poursuite._

Charles se glisse dans une allée entre deux hauts bâtiments blancs, les joues rouges, le cœur qui bat la chamade. L’ombre dans l’allée lui semble être comme une gorgée d’eau fraîche après avoir passé une journée d’été à s’affairer au soleil : « Erik, que ... »

Erik se retourne et se saisit du poignet de Charles pour la seconde fois de la journée et le pousse contre le mur, se dressant presque contre lui. « Ce que tu as fait ...tu peux le refaire ? » demande Erik, le regard interrogateur.

Charles se lèche les lèvres. Sous le tissu fin de sa chemise, il sent les briques qui s'effritent alors qu’Erik le pousse, son dos frottant contre le mur. Demain, son corps sera couvert de marques. Un de ses poignets est aux prises avec la poigne de fer d’Erik alors que de l’autre main, il touche sa tempe et se plonge dans son esprit.  

Maintenant, il s'agit pour Charles d'être prudent. Sa main tremble imperceptiblement, ses lèvres sont luisantes parce qu’il n’a de cesse de passer sa langue dessus, son esprit bourdonne d’anticipation à l’idée de rencontrer celui d’Erik encore une fois.

 _Comme ça ?_ Ses dents effleurent la bouche d'Erik et  se saisissent de sa lèvre inférieure qu’il mord d’un coup. Toucher Erik l’électrise : ses pensées sont déchiquetées, comme par une lame de couteau en forme d’éclair, et son cœur manque un battement.

L’esprit d’Erik est tiède, lumineux et curieux : une série d’images défile dans les pensées de surface : _\-- de l’eau outremer clapotant sur du sable blanc, une pièce d’argent, des notes de musique noires sur une page blanche, des taches de sang épaisses --_  et le tout accompagné d’une pensée hésitante écrite en script : _est ce que tu... ?_

Le sourire de Charles s’élargit. Oui, il peut. D’aussi près, Charles peut presque goûter la sueur d’Erik sur sa langue, presque aussi facilement qu’il a le goût de l’océan dans sa bouche, presque aussi facilement qu’il sent l’odeur de la saumure, presque aussi facilement qu’il peut goûter l'houmous et l’ _amba_. Oui, mille fois oui.

Il envoie à son tour une petite pensée, tiède et douce, l’équivalent mental d’un effleurement et Erik grogne de surprise. Il change légèrement de position et leurs genoux s’entrechoquent. La hanche de Charles  effleure la cuisse d’Erik.

Charles se concentre et progressivement les ombres obscures de l’allée, les parfums de la cuisine de rue israélienne et l’air chaud disparaissent pour devenir les verts paysages d’Oxford, une cloche d’argent tinte au loin et un parfum de jasmin flotte dans l’air.

Erik laisse échapper un petit cri et Charles rit. Erik est empli d’une crainte respectueuse et ses pensées fusent, rapides et sûres, évocatrices d’un banc de poissons argentés nageant dans une mer olivâtre. Fondu au noir et Oxford se colore de bleu pour devenir New York, grouillante d’activité sous un ciel nuageux. Les deux hommes regardent le ciel blanc alors que la pluie commence à tomber, tiède sur leurs peaux.

Charles écarte sa main de sa tempe et le cri d’un vendeur de rue les ramènent à la réalité : ils sont de nouveau à Tel Aviv, dans l’ombre de deux bâtiments branlants, et l’air chaud les brûle.

Erik sourit, toutes dents découvertes : « À mon tour maintenant. »

Charles lit superficiellement les pensées d’Erik, juste assez pour saisir sa détermination à lui montrer. Il se plonge avec bonheur dans la fraîcheur des replis de son esprit alors qu’Erik continue de laisser ses pouvoirs s’étendre, ses pensées croissent et se colorent de rouge sombre. Elles s’étalent sur des années, des décennies,des éons... La colère d’Erik est quelque chose d’archaïque, de lent et sombre, de primordial, quelque chose qui fait écho dans tous les esprits.

Mais ses pouvoirs n’ont rien de comparable à tout ce que Charles a pu ressentir auparavant. Tout autour d’eux, il ressent le courant électrique, passant à la vitesse de l’éclair dans les gaines, chaque impulsion électrique comme une goutte de sueur roulant sur la peau, un murmure. Erik est en écho avec la structure même des atomes, Erik connaît le métal d’une façon que Charles ne peut qu’imaginer. Le métal et les champs magnétiques sont partout : les câbles métalliques semblent psalmodier en écho avec l’air ambiant, leurs effleurements sont électriques et le murmure grave des champs magnétiques terrestres les capture dans une bulle d’une chanson presque inaudible. Et finalement, plus doucement encore, la lente respiration de la terre et de tout le métal qu’elle contient alors qu’elle ne veut pas perturber les êtres à sa surface.

Le chef d’orchestre de cette symphonie, c’est Erik. C'est Erik qui mélange tous ces sons en un cocktail parfait pour l’oreille de Charles, quand le métal chante.

Charles frémit alors que les pensées d’Erik s’assombrissent et prennent un goût amer.

Le sol lui-même bat au rythme du cœur d’Erik comme un réservoir d’énergie qui attend d’être saisi. Erik pourrait changer l'axe de rotation de la terre s’il le voulait et Charles sent une bouffée d’excitation à l’idée.

La voix rauque et la gorge serrée il parle : « Mon ami, tu vaux tellement plus que tu ne le crois. »

La réponse télépathique d’Erik consiste à resserrer son étreinte, comme lorsque l’on resserre sa prise sur la garde d’une épée.

* * *

 

Erik libère finalement le poignet de Charles, un doigt fin après l’autre, laissant ses os endoloris et son cœur tambour battant.

Sans plus un mot, ils s’éloignent l’un de l’autre.

Charles ne s’était pas rendu compte d’à quel point ils étaient proches. -- _le souffle d’Erik sur sa joue, leurs hanches qui s'effleurent_ \-- jusqu’à ce qu’ils quittent la venelle obscure.

Les couleurs et les parfums de la rue les attirent alors qu’ils flânent paresseusement. Charles fourre les mains dans ses poches et Erik trace les contours d’une pièce de métal à l’aide de sa mutation ;  l’action est si peu réfléchie que ce doit être une habitude. Charles reste sur les talons d’Erik et se colle à ses pensées.

Charles achète un pita au _za’atar_ qu’il partage. Ils mangent en marchant à travers les rues, pied-nus, leurs pensées encerclant celles de l’autre avec les précautions d’un loup qui se prépare au combat. Charles fait attention à retenir ses pensées mais ce juste assez pour qu’Erik en reconnaisse le contour et puisse lire ce que Charles lui écrit.

Après avoir acheté une orange fraîche, les pensées d’Erik voguent vers la mer et Charles le suit diligemment alors qu’ils retournent vers la plage. L’air a un parfum d’agrumes, d’eau salée et de soleil alors qu’Erik épluche son orange. Charles est fasciné par l’éclair argenté qui traverse l’esprit d’Erik qui tour à tour  se concentre sur l'orange qu'il épluche, puis sur la mer, puis sur le sable, et à nouveau sur l’orange.

Leurs pieds nus touchent le sable chaud et un flot de questions se presse aux portes de l’esprit de Charles. En guise de réponses, il envoie une série d’images : une résidence étudiante à Oxford, Raven éclatant de rire, les longues heures passées dans la bibliothèque. Charles tend les bras et le soleil apprécie son étreinte : « C’est mon dernier été à l’étranger. » en guise de conclusion alors que ses bras retombent sur ses flancs.

Charles se retourne, la tête inclinée comme pour demander _Et toi ?_

A haute-voix Erik s’interroge : « Ne connais-tu pas déjà tout de moi ? » alors qu’il a déjà sentit que Charles se retenait. Charles marque une pause, pondérant si ce serait trop dire que de dire : _Je crois que même si on me donnait tout le temps du monde,  je n’en saurais jamais assez sur toi_. Courageusement, il envoie quelque chose de ce goût-là à Erik.  

Erik tourne et retourne la pensée dans tous les sens jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit douce et aussi lisse que du verre de mer. « Tu sais ... »

\-- _je partirai ce soir, je n’aurai jamais dû venir ici, poignet cassé os argent montre os du poignet, jamais, jamais plus_ \--

(Des notes de musique étalées sur une page blanche, une flaque de sang épais, de la colère qui bouillonne depuis des années, rouge sombre et couleur de vitriol.)

Charles baisse la tête. « Je sais »

Et ils continuent d’avancer.

* * *

 

C’est la première fois qu’ils rencontrent un autre mutant adulte.

Le soleil tape et l’océan murmure paresseusement, le temps se dilate et le monde ralentit.

Au début, ils ne parlent pas. Pourquoi parleraient-ils quand la convergence des esprits en dit tellement plus long ?

Erik ne fait rien pour cacher les bords acérés de ses pensées et son regard scrutateur des plus aiguisés, il est vigilant mais aussi curieux, n’hésite pas à mordre, se montrer cassant ou alors renvoyer un flash de lumière à la façon de Charles.

Ils ressemblent à des aimants qui s’attirent autant qu’ils se repoussent. L’ivresse de la poursuite rend l’oeil vif et le souffle rapide. Entre le temps qu’il faut pour que le soleil atteigne son zénith et pour qu’il se couche  sous l’horizon, Charles apprend comment ne pas se couper sur le fil des pensées tranchantes d’Erik, comment reconnaître la couleur de ses émotions, comment les molécules de cuivre et de zinc se mêlent délicatement pour devenir du laiton.

Dans le même laps de temps, Erik a découvert comment Charles rit et ils sont revenus aux mots, comme pour connaître aussi bien leurs voix autant que leurs pensées. Et ils leur semblera plus tard qu’ils ont parlé des heures. Charles ne pourra pas dire de quoi,  mais ne s’en souciera pas.

(Lorsque Charles se plongera dans les souvenirs de ce jour-là, il ne verra qu'un autre lui-même, jeune et avide de partager des récits sur les mutations et la reduplication de l’ADN et Erik qui regarde plus qu’il n’écoute)

\-- _parce que c’est maintenant moins une question de mots que de sons, moins de pensées que de présence, le poids d’une autre personne, d’un autre mutant --_

L’obscurité commence à s’installer sur la ville alors qu’ils sont sur le chemin du retour. Les vendeurs de rue rangent leurs étals et bien que le soleil ait prit une couleur d’ambre, la sueur colle à la gorge de Charles et les joues d’Erik se sont empourprées.

« Personne ne t’accompagne.» Ce n’est pas une question.

En réponse, Charles reçoit l’image mentale d’un appartement propre à quelques pâtés de maison de l’hôtel où loge Charles. L’étage et la chambre d’Erik sont d’inspiration _Bauhaus_ avec vue sur la mer. L’adresse flotte vers lui et ensuite Erik pense à plusieurs choses : une pièce métallique, la Méditerranée, du sang sombre avant de dire : « Pour l'instant ».

Ils se séparent en bons termes, Erik continue d’avancer vers la mer alors que Charles retourne vers le labyrinthe de la ville et son hôtel. Ils se sont promis de se retrouver le lendemain.

Même si leurs chemins se sont séparés, Charles sent l’empreinte de l’esprit d’Erik sur le sien, comme des empreintes de doigts dans de l’argile humide. Il se demande combien de temps il faudra pour qu’elles sèchent et combien elles resteront.

* * *

Charles est venu à Tel Aviv sur un coup de tête.

(Il devait passer l’été en Thaïlande mais son vol a été retardé. Ne pouvant tenir en place et prêt à partir, il a sauté dans le premier avion et c’est comme ça qu’il s’est retrouvé à Tel Aviv)

Il passe les premiers jours de son séjour à monter et descendre la promenade le long de la mer, parfois pour aller s’y plonger, à  vagabonder par les rues et entrer autant dans les synagogues que les églises, achetant ceci et cela aux vendeurs de rues, errant dans les magasins et tentant de discuter, l’air un peu emprunté.

Mais ce matin, il descend la promenade, très déterminé. Il se dirige vers un bâtiment _Bauhaus_ en particulier où il sait qu’Erik à ses quartiers. Il est sur le point d’entrer dans l’immeuble quand la porte du hall s’ouvre sur Erik. Charles capture d'un regard bref l’autre homme, juste le temps d’enregistrer son pantalon kaki et sa chemise de fin coton blanc, avant qu’il ne lui adresse la parole :

« Tu te donnerais la peine de déjeuner avec moi ? » demande t-il à haute voix alors que Charles a déjà dit oui mentalement.

Il est aisé de laisser Erik retrouver sa place dans son esprit, aussi facile que de laisser Erik poser une main sur sa chute de rein pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Ils marchent un moment pour arriver à une petite boutique proche de la mer. L’air sent légèrement le sel mais la mer est suffisamment éloignée pour qu’il n’y ait pas de sable. Erik salue le propriétaire et dit quelque chose en hébreu avant de pointer du doigt une table isolée dans l’arrière-salle.

« Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je suis là, » dit Erik sans préambule alors qu’ils s’installent.

Autour d’eux, quelques clients sont déjà assis dans la boutique et parlent à voix basse.

Le soleil se fraie un chemin et brille généreusement sur leur table en bois, baignant toute la pièce de sa lumière. Casseroles et gamelles s’entrechoquent dans la cuisine derrière eux et un parfum chaleureux de pâtisseries variées emplit l’air. «  Je l’ai tué. » dit Erik.

Charles lève la tête alors que le patron arrive et dépose plusieurs plats sur leur table. Plusieurs sortes de pains, deux bols de salade à l’israélienne des plus colorées, des oeufs, de la _chakchouka_ , du fromage, du raisin, du poisson en saumure, plusieurs pâtes à tartiner et du café. Charles sourit en guise de remerciements et le patron repart.

« Je l’ai tué. » répète Erik, le regard acéré.

« Je sais. » dit Charles alors qu’il regarde Erik droit dans les yeux.

Après une pause, il reprend: « Est-ce-que cela t’as apaisé ? Est-ce-que ça été... cathartique ? »

Erik se saisit de sa tasse de café et en boit une gorgée, ses pensées aussi sombres que sa boisson.

Charles poursuit : « Ou est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu es venu ici ? »

« Est-ce que j’aurais dû ne pas le faire ? » demande Erik à voix-basse. Il redresse une dent tordue de sa fourchette avec le petit doigt. Une tâche rouge envahit ses pensées, comme du sang traversant un bandage blanc.

« Cela ne suffit pas à te définir, Erik. » dit Charles en se saisissant comme son compagnon d’une fourchette. « Il n’y a pas que la douleur et la colère en toi, il y a aussi de la bonté. » Charles se mord la lèvre inférieure et tape la table avec son annulaire: « Je l’ai vu ».

Dans sa main, sa fourchette se tord et se déplie, comme un soupir. La tension retombe un peu alors qu’ils continuent de manger mais Charles sent toujours les bords coupants des barrières qui gardent l’esprit d’Erik, naturellement toujours en place à cause de son obsession constante.

Le petit-déjeuner est délicieux - le pain est tiède et moelleux, tout juste sorti du four, le fromage légèrement piquant, les fruits frais sont succulents -  mais se termine beaucoup trop vite. Erik sort quelques billets et ils partent, hochant la tête pour remercier le patron.

« Combien de temps ? Combien de temps vas-tu rester ici ? » demande Charles dès qu’ils ont repris la route et vont à l’appartement d’Erik pour aller chercher quelques cigarettes.

Ils remontent la promenade et suivent le même chemin qu’à l’aller. Maintenant, la plage commence à se remplir. Avec la chaleur estivale, les foules trouvent refuge près de l’océan. Les aficionados se pressent, les hanches de Charles et Erik s’entrechoquent. Ils marchent côte à côte, le coude droit de Charles effleurant régulièrement le bras d’Erik. Charles ne s’attend pas à une réponse.

« Jusqu’à ce que je retrouve la paix. » dit-il finalement alors qu’ils s’écartent de la foule et qu’ils se dirigent vers la ville blanche. Ils entrent dans le hall et montent un escalier en colimaçon jusqu’au petit appartement d’Erik.

Ses quartiers sont spartiates, comme s’y attendait Charles. L’appartement est entièrement blanc et nu à l’exception du soleil encore pâle et de plusieurs bibliothèques.

Charles entre sans attendre d’invitation et Erik verrouille la porte derrière eux et lui dit de s’installer sur le balcon qui surplombe l’océan pendant qu’il va chercher les cigarettes. L’esprit d’Erik s’étire pour ressentir tout le métal qui les entoure.

Il n’y a pas de porte pour aller sur le balcon, uniquement des rideaux de tulle qui encadrent la vue sur l’océan. Charles les écarte doucement alors qu’il s’installe sous le soleil chaud. Le bâtiment est suffisamment proche de la mer pour sentir l’odeur de sel dans l’air.

« Tu as un piano ? » demande-t-il en s’adressant au vide parce qu’Erik a disparu dans l’une des autres pièces. Il quitte le balcon et entre dans la pièce principale du côté qui fait office de salon. En effet, un piano droit noir est coincé entre le balcon et des bibliothèques. Charles effleure quelques touches et grâce à la mutation d’Erik,  sent les cordes métalliques vibrer très légèrement. Le vent s’engouffre par la fenêtre ouverte et les pages d’un concerto se répandent sur le sol. Chopin. « Un Romantique ». Charles sourit.

« Tu en joue ? » Erik sort de l'une des chambres et tient un paquet de cigarettes dans une main et un briquet dans l’autre.

« J’en ai joué, oui. Et toi ? »

« Non, mais j’écoute. » dit Erik en sortant sur le balcon.

Charles le suit, se saisit d’une cigarette et la met en bouche. Erik se saisit du briquet qui flottait et se rapproche,  une main entourant la clope et la bouche de Charles, l’autre créant une flamme. Une fois la cigarette allumée, il s’éloigne mais Charles est persuadé qu’il peut encore sentir les doigts d’Erik sur sa joue.

Des volutes de sel, de fumée et de silence se répandent dans l’air.

Un peu plus tard, Erik contacte Charles télépathiquement, comme pour se rassurer et s'assurer qu'il est bien là : Charles apprécie particulièrement ce poids dans ses pensées.

Le corps d’Erik est toujours au rythme de la traque, même quand il fume, il ne peut s’empêcher d’observer. Sa main calleuse se saisit de la rambarde métallique du balcon et ses yeux sont rivés sur les rues, transperçant du regard toutes les silhouettes passant par là. Charles a pourtant trouvé sa place dans le  flux des pensées d’Erik, il _ressent_ et _voit_ ; pris dans le flot des informations qui déferlent : _le vent d’Est qui se lève, les canalisations des égouts, la montre, les voitures, les câbles électriques, les issues_ , Charles ne peut pas dire si Erik se sent proie ou prédateur, s’il attaque ou se défend.

Dans tous les cas, Charles s’installe dans l’une des chaises métalliques sur le balcon et pose ses pieds sur la rambarde avant de prendre une longue et lente bouffée de sa cigarette. Il exhale des ronds de fumée - il a appris la technique à Oxford - qu’il envoie flotter sur la ville alors qu’il ferme lentement les paupières et étend son esprit.

Tel Aviv grouille d’activité. De l’océan vient une vague de satisfaction, de la ville un bruissement régulier de précipitation et d’affaires et par-delà l'océan et la ville, les respirations silencieuses d’esprits trop lointains pour être reconnaissables. Il imagine le désert, les montagnes, et plus loin encore, la Ville Sainte, la Mésopotamie et la Cité Perdue, se demandant si un jour il verra ces endroits ou s’il devra se résoudre à vivre ça par procuration. Charles se demande aussi si la télépathie est comme un muscle que l’on fait travailler et que l’on renforce. S’il pratiquait suffisamment, son esprit attendrait-il le désert et la mer ?

Charles reprend une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, la fumée remplit alors sa gorge et il exhale lentement.

Il songe à la vigne-vierge là bas, à Westchester, la plante d’un vert délicat et les briques qui s'effritent. Parfois Charles se dit que ses pensées agissent un peu de la même façon. Il s’étire en direction d’Erik, lui envoyant une image de verdure et de vigne-vierge.

« Décorer un peu ton balcon, ça serait pas mal. »  commente Charles alors qu’il tire sur sa cigarette, tapotant la rambarde avec la cheville.

Erik détourne son regard de la ville, et ses yeux se rivent sur Charles.

« Maintenant ? »

Charles hausse les épaules : « J’ai un été entier à mettre à profit ! » et c’est vrai.

La nicotine et le murmure de leurs mutations le rendent léthargique, il n’y a rien d’autre que les paquets de cigarettes qui se vident et les respirations régulières d’Erik pour mesurer le temps qui passe. Erik se lève et s’installe derrière la chaise de Charles. Une pause, un moment d’immobilité, et sa main se pose sur l’assise du siège.

Le métal rougeoie doucement comme la peau rougit sous les baisers d’un amant. Bien que ses yeux restent clos, Charles resserre sa prise sur sa cigarette et se trémousse sur son siège. Le métal ondule avec lui, s’incurvant et suivant la courbe de son dos, de ses hanches, de ses cuisses. Lorsque lui et son siège ont trouvé leurs positions définitives, il est bien plus confortablement installé.

Charles croise les jambes aux chevilles, se réinstalle sur la rambarde et tire une nouvelle fois sur sa clope. Erik s’installe en face de lui ; Charles n’a pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux, il peut sentir le mouvement par la forme des pensées d’Erik, le métal chantant doucement alors qu’il se rassoit. Il a l’impression qu’ils se connaissent depuis déjà un certain temps et tout à la fois qu’ils ne se connaissent pas.

Charles ouvre grand les yeux.

Entre eux deux la fumée part en volutes. Erik expire prudemment, son expression est indéchiffrable. La balustrade vibre lentement alors qu’Erik tapote le métal avec deux doigts, renvoyant un écho significatif à Charles. Les prémices de la colère et de la peur s’immiscent dans l’esprit d’Erik quand Charles l’interrompt.

« Est-ce que je t’ai déjà raconté comment j’ai découvert ma télépathie ? » Le ton est décontracté, comme s’ils se connaissaient tous les deux de toute éternité. « Jamais. » Erik répond sur le même ton en se rasseyant. La colère retombe aussi vite qu’elle est montée. Charles se demande combien de temps il lui a fallu pour apprendre à contrôler aussi bien sa rage. « Dis-moi.»

« Quand j’étais enfant, il y avait un étang dans notre parc, alimenté par un ruisseau qui faisait le tour du domaine, à quelques minutes de marche après le fond du jardin. » Charles songe à la brise printanière et Erik et lui entendent le vent qui secoue les feuilles du chêne.

« Ma nourrice m’y emmenait et me laissait descendre le ruisseau et je crois qu’elle savait, et ce avant même que je le sache. Parce qu’elle me demandait ce que le cuisinier allait faire à manger le soir-même et quelle était la couleur des draps qu’elle m’avait choisi le matin. Jamais au manoir, mais toujours dans le parc. »

Charles pense aux méandres du ruisseau, au soleil qui tachette les feuilles frémissantes, l’élan chaleureux des joies simples de l’enfance. « Je ne veux pas dire... mais... » Il hausse les sourcils, fait tomber la cendre de sa cigarette avant de poursuivre : « Ce que je veux dire en fait, c’est que toutes les mutations ne se manifestent pas nécessairement avec la douleur et la colère. » Il se redresse. « Je crois qu’en fait c’est au moment de l’équilibre entre la rage et la sérénité. »

Avant même que Charles ait complètement fini sa phrase, une réplique incisive s’est formée dans l’esprit d’Erik. Mais Charles l’ignore et pose deux doigts sur sa tempe. « Tu me permets ? »

 _C’est un peu tard pour demander, tu crois pas ?_ pense sèchement Erik qui acquiesce tout de même.

Charles est prudent, fait un pas de côté pour éviter les souvenirs d’Auschwitz et saute directement dans l’enfance d’Erik avant d’aller au souvenir d’Edie Lenhsherr et son fils en train d’allumer une Menorah. Le souvenir flotte à la surface de l’esprit d’Erik comme une bouée bigarrée.  

Charles passe un pouce sur sa joue et répond à l’interrogation muette d’Erik : « J’ai atteint la zone la plus sereine de ton système mémoriel, réessaye maintenant! » Du menton, il désigne la rambarde.  

Erik joue avec sa cigarette quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils et de lever la main. Le métal devient du lierre, reproduisant dans les menus détails les poils de la plante. Charles sourit et se rassoit, reprend sa cigarette et s’absorbe dans le parfum doux de la nicotine, le parfum âcre de l’océan, de la sueur, des larmes, et la bouffée d’air frais du succès.

Autour d’eux le métal semble frémir : celui des chaises, celui de la rambarde du balcon, celui des poutres d’acier du bâtiment.

« Tu pourrais changer l'axe de rotation de la terre si tu le voulais, mon ami » dit Charles, observant Erik diriger son orchestre d’un mouvement de la main.

« Et toi ? Qu’est ce que tu peux faire ? » Erik se retourne dans la direction de Charles.

« Je crois que tu as déjà ta réponse. »

« Tu pourrais détruire cette ville juste en clignant des yeux. » Erik cale délicatement sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et Charles ne peut pas s’empêcher de contempler la courbe  de sa bouche. « Tu pourrais m’anéantir. »

« Tu pourrais m’anéantir toi aussi. »

Charles perçoit un reflet qui joue sur une dague crantée, puis sur une pièce métallique et puis finalement l’impression vague d’une boucherie. _Schweinebauer, un éleveur de cochons_. Erik rit brusquement : « Moi je les anéantis de l’extérieur mais toi de _là_ » Erik se tapote la tempe et tire sur sa cigarette.

Charles se trémousse sur sa chaise, mais pas parce qu’elle est inconfortable.

 _Imagine tout ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble !_ Aucun d’eux le dit mais ils l’entendent pourtant. Il ne sait pas dire qui l’a pensé.

Charles finit sa cigarette dans un silence plaisant mais les couleurs de leurs pensées ont commencé à se mêler, et pas de la façon qu’elles le font pour une conversation mais plutôt comme pour créer une oeuvre d’art à quatre mains. A ce moment précis, Erik a commencé à brosser le portrait d’un nouveau monde ; un monde de métal et de mutation.

Combien de temps ont-ils passé sur ce balcon à fumer cigarette sur cigarette et à absorber tous les rayons du soleil ? Tout un été ou seulement un après-midi ?

D’une pichenette, Charles jette son mégot sur le sol et l’écrase du talon. Puis il se lève mollement et fait courir sa main sur la rambarde. Le grondement des voitures et la cacophonie de l’océan se fondent en un bruit blanc.

Erik détourne ses pensées de son utopie mutante et se concentre sur la sensation de la chair contre le métal, des doigts qui effleurent la vigne-vierge. C’est vraiment comme si l’effleurement avait appuyé un bouton en lui et que toute son attention se concentrait désormais uniquement sur Charles. Charles qui passe sa langue sur ses dents et dont les doigts s’attardent sur la balustrade. Puis il se retourne pour faire face à Erik, toujours assit.

Un pas en avant, et puis un autre, et Charles effleure des jointures le dossier métallique de la chaise d’Erik qui se blottit presque contre Charles lorsque celui-ci l’effleure. Le métal serpente comme un reptile svelte, rampant hors de la chaise de fer comme un Golem sortant de la boue. Le serpent métallique s’empare de la main de Charles et passe entre ses doigts avec précaution.

« Je crois que je devrais y aller. » dit Charles même s’il ne peut détacher son regard de la danse du serpent de métal qui lui fait penser aux charmeurs de serpents des temps lointains.

« On se voit demain ? » demande Erik

Charles détache son regard avec difficulté de la danse hypnotique du reptile.  

« Oui, demain. »

* * *

Ils n’ont rien à faire cet été.

Charles n’a pas de travail universitaire, pas d’emploi et uniquement les subsides d’Oxford à jeter par les fenêtres. Erik n’a pas de piste à suivre et n’a d’attaches nulle part.

« Je suis d’abord allé à Jérusalem parce que je pensais... » dit Erik alors qu’ils prennent un autre petit-déjeuner dans une autre boutique dans un autre endroit de Tel Aviv.

Un ange passe.

« Tu n’as pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais, alors tu es venu ici ? » Charles fait tourner son couteau entre ses doigts.

Les mains calleuses d’Erik se saisissent d’une tranche de pain dont elles prennent un morceau. Le soleil brille fort sur leur table et cascade entre la manche de Charles et le pli du coude d’Erik, faisant étinceler les assiettes de porcelaine et les fourchettes métalliques. La peau d’une orange entre leurs assiettes s’est ourlée en forme de virgule, comme une pause.  

Aujourd’hui, ils ont pris les devants et ont amené des cigarettes et deux livres de poche défraîchis ; le tout est empilé vers le coude de Charles, les cigarettes sur le dessus. Peut être qu’après le petit-déjeuner, ils fumeront et liront, chacun leur livre, et se dirigeront ensuite vers l’océan.  

Erik hoche la tête à la proposition.

Ils terminent de manger avec avidité la _chakchouka_ , Charles tartine le reste du houmous sur du pain frais et il envoie impulsivement à son vis-à-vis un soupir de contentement.

Par les fenêtres et la porte ouvertes, un zéphyr léger et salé s’immisce dans la boutique. Les doigts de Charles courent sur la table, ça lui démange d’en fumer une. Erik finit son pain et plonge sa main dans sa poche d’où il ressort un briquet qu’il pose sur la table.

Charles allume sa cigarette et la fumée part en volutes presque écœurantes entre eux. Erik tend la main et se saisit d’un gros grain de raisin. Il le mange, ses dents croquant dans la peau avec un soupir satisfait. Puis il prend son roman. Sa peau sèche frotte contre le papier usé et Charles l’observe commencer à lire.

Le monde continue de tourner autour d’eux et Charles se satisfait d’être assit et de regarder.

(Pour l’instant.)

Plus tard, ils rentreront à l’appartement d’Erik et Charles s’installera au piano et tentera de jouer les premiers accords du Premier Concerto pour piano de Chopin et Erik l’écoutera. Les cordes métalliques du piano chanteront doucement et Erik tournera les pages pour Charles.

Et beaucoup plus tard encore, ils retourneront à la plage et marcheront le long du rivage, les coudes s’effleurant à peine, et Charles parlera de génétique : « La mutation est ce qui nous permet d’être aujourd’hui ce que nous sommes alors que nous n’étions que des êtres monocellulaires… » Des heures et des heures il en parlera, cartographiant le chromosome humain et d’autres rêves encore. Ils feront des aller et retours sur la promenade, les pieds couverts de cales qui les protègent du sable brûlant. Le soleil surveillera leurs empreintes, le ciel et l’été sont sans fins.


	2. deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci à Nalou !

_deux_

Ça a commencé par son poignet.

Ça a commencé dans cette venelle obscure, le jour-même de leur rencontre, quand les doigts d'Erik ont resserré leur prise sur son poignet fin, le rapprochant de lui et le poussant contre le mur de briques qui s'effrite.

C'est à ce moment-là que ça a commencé. Alors que Charles verrouille la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et que d'un mouvement souple se débarrasse de ses vêtements et se glisse sous la douche, il repense à ce moment.

Il pense surtout au goût âpre du parfum d'Erik sous sa langue, les callosités de ses mains, l'effleurement suggestif de sa cuisse contre la hanche de Charles.

Il pense aussi à la façon dont les lèvres d'Erik s'ourlent autour d'une cigarette, la façon dont ses mains caressent le papier fin des pages d'un livre.

Bien sûr que Charles pourrait regarder. Mais Erik connait la caresse de l'esprit de Charles comme un requin connaît le goût du sang. Et Charles accorde de l'importance à leur  _amitié_ ,  _beaucoup_  trop d'importance pour ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit maintenant.

(Il ne pense pas à ce qui se passera à la fin de l'été)

* * *

Ils gravitent sur la même orbite sans effort.

Ils n'en parlent pas mais quelque part dans leurs pensées entremêlées, dans le canevas de leurs interactions, il y a quelque chose qui dit  _je reste et nous restons là et tout ce qui compte c'est l'instant présent_.

C'est certain qu'il y a quelque chose quelque part, parce que sinon il n'y aurait pas cet accord tacite de se voir au moins une fois par jour pendant au minimum une heure. Parfois, ils sont assis en silence et se satisfont de s'absorber dans la présence d'un autre mutant, d'une autre personne, d'un autre jour. D'autres fois, ils échangent leurs opinions avec véhémence sur des sujets aussi divers que la ségrégation des mutants, les manifestations non-violents en passant par le transcendantalisme. Il est difficile de définir ce qu'ils sont, mais encore une fois, avec Erik rien n'est jamais facile.

Le matin, le soleil et la ville sont levés bien avant Charles. Le temps qu'il sorte de son lit, les rues sont grouillantes de véhicules. Certains jours même, quand il se lève vraiment tard, il rejoint le rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel et sort pour voir Erik appuyé contre le mur de l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la route, et qui l'attend les mains dans les poches, l'air décontracté mais l'esprit toujours alerte.

Ensuite, ils vont de coutume dans un petit échoppe avec des livres ou des cigarettes ou même parfois des livres _et_  des cigarettes et s'installent pour déjeuner. Leurs conversations sont quelques mots ou un débat brûlant, peuvent durer toute une journée ou juste le temps d'un battement de coeur. Dans tous les cas, la compagnie est agréable.

D'autres jours, Charles se lève bien après midi mais Erik sera déjà parti et le silence de ses pensées pèsera à Charles. Ces jours-là, Erik prend sa moto et quitte la ville, laissant Charles livré à lui-même. Des rues bétonnés aux petites boulangeries et échoppes, il vagabonde à travers la ville, utilisant subtilement sa télépathie pour faciliter ses interactions.

Peu importe là où Erik va la journée, ses soirées n'appartiennent qu'à Charles. Ils montent l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à l'appartement d'Erik et s'installent sur le balcon. Chaque soir, le ciel d'Israël leur offre un nouveau spectacle lorsqu'ils regardent, alanguis, le soleil se coucher. Parfois ils fument ou d'autres fois encore ils boivent à petites gorgées une bouteille de vin qu'ils se font passer. Si Charles se sent d'humeur artistique, ses pas l'emmènent jusqu'au piano d'où il tire quelques doux airs de Liszt.

Depuis quelques temps - au moins plusieurs jours, parce qu'un soir, Charles se penche pour allumer la cigarette d'Erik et sent la barbe rugueuse sur ses joues - ils s'acclimatent et se font l'un à l'autre. Charles a déjà rencontré plusieurs des  _personas_  d'Erik - Erik Lehnsherr, Max Eisenhardt - et il sait qu'Erik aime les agrumes. Erik a vu la photo de Raven que Charles a dans son portefeuille. C'est la seule dans son portefeuille, dans celui d'Erik il n'y en a aucune. Erik sait aussi que Charles a un faible pour le jazz et les pâtisseries.

Après quelques jours, Charles décide d'inviter Erik à venir dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ce sera la première fois. Erik enregistre le mini-frigo, les ressorts du lit, l'extincteur, les deux fenêtres mais son attention se dirige vers la platine qui trône sur le bureau d'angle.

« J'ai quelques vinyles dans ma valise » Charles acquiesce et ouvre un paquet de cigarettes qu'il a taxé à Erik. Erik hoche la tête et parcourt la collection pendant que Charles ouvre une fenêtre et s'allume une clope. La vue n'est pas aussi belle que depuis le balcon d'Erik.

Erik place l'aiguille sur le disque et dans un craquement émerge la Troisième Symphonie de Brahms. Charles colle la cigarette dans sa bouche et la tient en place sans inspirer lors qu'il se dirige vers le lit deux places au matelas défoncé où il installe un échiquier. Il grimpe sur le lit sans grâce aucune et se tient à quatre pattes, sa peau brûlée par le soleil frotte contre ses vêtements et la couverture et il finit par s'asseoir dans un soupir. Il s'installe en tailleur et frotte sa cheville couverte de cloques contre la couverture rugueuse. Le vieil échiquier au bois éraflé et la couverture sont marrons.

Charles tire sèchement sur son jean et se gratte la hanche sans y réfléchir, les ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau brûlée. Erik détourne le regard. La brise du soir s'immisce dans leur chambre d'hôtel au milieu d'une partie. Dans sa tête, Erik suit l'air du solo de clarinette, et Charles sourit intérieurement.

Il n'est plus autant dans la tête d'Erik maintenant. Il se sert uniquement du filet à capturer les émotions générales mais parfois il entend des choses quand Erik pense particulièrement fort.

 _Si je prends son cavalier, je peux ensuite bouger ma reine._ Une interruption dans le fil de sa pensée. Charles relève la tête, sa cigarette pendant mollement entre ses dents. L'expression d'Erik est indéchiffrable et Charles ne sait pas si c'était l'intention d'Erik de partager cette pensée.

« Tu sais que t'es vraiment un connard ? »

Erik laisse échapper un petit rire, ses lèvres se retroussent, séductrices.

Charles sourit malgré lui et reporte son regard sur l'échiquier et déplace son cavalier.

Alors qu'Erik songe à son prochain déplacement, Charles remarque une mèche de cheveux qui dépasse. Erik la repousse en arrière de façon attirante et Charles reporte son attention sur leur partie. Brahms résonne dans la pièce au papier-peint lépreux, et les cordes pincées flottent jusqu'au plafond enduit de crépis puis retombent en pluie. Erik prend promptement le cavalier de Charles et se lève pour trouver quelque chose à boire. Charles réfléchit longuement à son prochain mouvement alors qu'Erik ouvre une bouteille de scotch qu'il a trouvé sur la table. Il en boit une large lampée, sa pomme d'Adam tressaute.

« Sois prudent maintenant ! » avertit-il, presque amusé, alors que Charles s'approche de sa tour.

Avec bonhomie, Charles hoche la tête et déplace sa pièce. Erik lui passe la bouteille mais garde le bouchon métallique. Dans sa paume, il se tord et se plie en toute souplesse.

« Tu pourrais facilement déplacer le Monde » songe Charles.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, c'est bien plus difficile de déplacer quelque chose d'aussi délicat. » dit-il en désignant le bouchon. « Imagine, résonner avec les molécules, réarranger leur structure! Cela doit-être beaucoup plus difficile. »

« Alors c'est un défi... » Erik baisse la tête, le regard enflammé.

« Oui, c'en est un. »

« Et toi, Charles, quel est ton défi ? »

Charles tire longuement sur sa cigarette, fait des ronds de fumée et s'immerge avec plaisir dans la vague d'amusement que lui envoie Erik.

« Toi ! » dit enfin Charles.

« Moi ? »

« Quel genre de défi ce sera ? »

« Ça n'en serait pas un si je te le disais... »

Erik ricane : « Crâneur. »

« Décidé ! »

Erik se penche et prends la reine de Charles « Échec. »

Charles jure les dents serrées, mais la tête lui tourne à la perspective d'avoir enfin,  _enfin_  trouvé un partenaire de jeu digne de ce nom. Ils jouent toute la fin d'après-midi et alors qu'ils finissent leur troisième ou quatrième partie (Charles a perdu le compte) le soleil se glisse enfin sous l'horizon.

« Bon Dieu ! » dit Charles avec un regard morose pour l'échiquier, Erik l'a battu. Encore une fois.

Erik ricane : « Tu vas réviser un peu ton Lasker avant d'aller te coucher ? »

« Non...Ce soir on sort boire un verre ! » rétorque Charles en finissant sa cigarette qu'il jette d'une chiquenaude dans le cendrier.

Erik se lève, satisfait : « Alors c'est toi qui paye ! »

Tous les deux sont déjà un peu éméchés et parcourent les rues d'un pas léger, devant les magasins fermés et les vendeurs de rue qui rangent leurs étals et finissent par arriver à un bar à l'extrémité sud de la promenade. Erik pousse Charles à l'intérieur et ils s'installent à une petite table rien que pour eux dans le recoin le plus sombre du bar.

Une serveuse passe devant eux et Erik lui dit quelque chose en hébreu, elle rit et acquiesce.

Charles sait qu'Erik ne s'accorde pas souvent ce genre de choses, ce lâcher-prise, et quelque part dans sa poitrine quelque chose bat un peu plus fort à savoir qu'Erik apprécie sa compagnie. Ce soir, les yeux d'Erik sont sombres et ses lèvres se tordent en un demi-sourire. La serveuse revient avec deux verres d'une boisson ambrée et Erik se saisit immédiatement du sien. Charles observe le verre froid buter contre la lèvre inférieure d'Erik avant de détourner le regard.

Autour d'eux, le bar bruisse de conversation et d'énergie, les clients rient et se taquinent quand d'autres dansent d'un pas chaloupé sur le fond musical.

« Une cigarette ? » demande Erik, alors Charles reporte son regard sur lui.

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

Erik lui tend une cigarette mais pas le briquet. Charles se colle la clope dans la bouche et se penche en avant regardant la flamme s'allumer et s'éteindre. L'annulaire d'Erik effleure la commissure de ses lèvres alors que celui-ci se penche en avant.

Il allume sa propre cigarette et la flamme orange se reflète sur sa gorge. Charles cligne des yeux et se dit que ce soir il a trop bu mais ça ne l'empêche pas de reprendre son verre.

Alors que la nuit avance, le bar se remplit davantage et l'odeur de sueur et de fumée commence à saturer l'air. Erik dit quelque chose de pas trop bête et Charles rit alors qu'Erik déboutonne les premiers boutons de son polo, révélant la peau à la base de son cou. Quand Charles se lève pour aller aux toilettes et que son genou effleure la cuisse d'Erik, il prétend que c'est un accident.

La pièce carrelée de blanc est une bouffée de fraîcheur après le bar enfumé. Il s'installe face au miroir et se passe de l'eau sur le visage, puis se sèche les mains avec une serviette en papier avant de sortir.

Charles triture son col alors qu'il sort, son esprit jouant en boucle le film d'Erik en train de déglutir sa gorgée de boisson jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre par inadvertance dans une autre personne dans le couloir bondé.

« Mince, je suis navrée... » s'exclame la femme « Je...non...merde, pas en anglais, je ... »

« Oh non, rien de tout ça, je suis américain moi aussi. » Charles sourit.

Elle fait un pas en arrière et contemple Charles une bonne demi-seconde avant de claquer de la langue et de lui dire sur un ton amusé : « Mais vous avez un accent britannique ! »

« On me dit souvent que c'est charmant ! » Charles commente et c'est beaucoup trop facile.

(Il s'offre autant qu'il offre et l'ivresse de la poursuite aiguise son regard et sa respiration s'accélère.)

\- sourire à cette femme qui rit bruyamment en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Charles ajoute quelques banalités sans grande convictions avant de retourner à leur table où Erik vient juste de finir et dépose quelques billets sur la table.

« Tout va bien ? Je crois que l'on peut partir ? » demande Erik.

« Oui. » Il marque une seconde d'arrêt et se demande comment il va formuler la suite : « Je... euh... » Il regarde la femme qui se tient vers le bar. « Je te vois demain, alors ? »

« Oui. » L'espace d'un instant, il fronce les sourcils. « Bonne nuit, Charles » et sur ces paroles, Erik sort d'un pas souple, et pas comme s'il avait bu deux fois plus que Charles. Charles ramène la femme à son hôtel, elle glousse durant tout le trajet et sa taille est incroyablement fine, Charles se délecte de la sensation d'un corps contre le sien.

Il la ramène dans sa chambre et vire l'échiquier, les pièces s'écrasent sur le sol en même temps qu'eux sur le lit, hâtivement.

Charles la baise sur ce petit lit, jouit la bouche béante contre la peau de son cou. Du pouce, il la triture maladroitement encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse elle aussi et tout ce à quoi pense Charles, c'est aux mains calleuses d'Erik et à sa nuque.

Le lendemain matin, Erik attend dans le hall de l'hôtel, ses cheveux repoussés en arrière et avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, l'air indécemment sobre après une nuit de beuverie. Charles dirige cette pensée vers Erik et passe une main devant ses yeux rougis. Erik ricane et ils commencent à marcher.

Au-delà de ça, ni l'un ni l'autre ne reparle de cette soirée.

Un autre matin, Charles se lève particulièrement tôt : le soleil commence juste à poindre derrière l'horizon. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il se lève aussi tôt d'ailleurs.

* * *

(Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement une semaine qu'il a rencontré Erik. Sept jours autant que sept ans qu'il lui semble le connaître.)

Il s'étire puis laisse s'étirer son esprit, son dos émet un craquement satisfaisant et son esprit capte les pensées matinales qui envahissent la ville. Charles sait qu'Erik se lève souvent tôt pour aller faire de l'exercice sur la plage mais aujourd'hui, ses pensées sont dans une boulangerie à quelques rues de là.

Après s'être lavé les dents et s'être rendu plus ou moins présentable, il décide d'aller de se promener dans les rues pour trouver son ami. La boulangerie n'est pas encore ouverte mais Erik saisit un rameau de pensée alors que Charles se rapproche et la porte s'ouvre tout grand pour lui.

Il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être qu'Erik est un ami du boulanger ? Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'une petite fille de quatre ou cinq ans aide Erik à tresser de la pâte dans l'arrière-boutique. Charles y entre, le boulanger chante à tue-tête en préparant le four.

« Te voilà Charles ! » le salut Erik qui le présente ensuite au boulanger et sa fille en hébreu. (C'est ce que saisit Charles dans les pensées d'Erik). La bonne humeur de l'artisan est contagieuse et Charles sourit à son tour alors qu'il s'installe à côté de la petite fille - elle s'appelle Nona - et qu'ils regardent ensemble Erik façonner la pâte qui passera plus tard au four.

Les interactions entre Erik et Nona sont fascinantes et curieusement, c'est rafraîchissant de ne pas être seuls tous les deux. Charles saisit des bribes de conversation dans leurs esprits mais se satisfait de regarder des siècles de tradition prendre vie dans le petit fournil depuis un tabouret de bois sur lequel il s'est assit.

Erik rit à une remarque de Nona puis va se laver les mains. Quand il revient, elle a de la farine dans les cheveux et un sourire éclatant. Charles lui sourit largement quand elle le regarde et Erik s'installe vers son tabouret et fait une remarque pleine d'esprit qui fait pousser un cri suraigu mais ravi à Nona. Erik rit et envoie une grande tape dans le dos de Charles, juste entre les deux omoplates.

En hébreu, le boulanger demande : « Erik, tu es déjà allé à la rivière ? »

Erik répond mais Charles ne cherche pas la traduction dans son esprit parce que la main d'Erik, brûlante et pesante, n'a pas bougé et il lui faut se concentrer pour se rappeler de là où il est et qu'ils ne sont pas seuls.

Nona intervient bruyamment et toute l'attention d'Erik se concentre sur elle, il se retire et sa main quitte le creux des reins de Charles où elle était descendue alors qu'il l'aide à pétrir la pâte. Ils partent de la boulangerie les vêtements couverts de farine, mais heureusement tous deux portent aujourd'hui des chemises de coton blanc. Charles a un panier de pain frais sous le bras.

« Tu es doué avec les enfants, mon ami. » fait remarquer Charles alors qu'ils retrouvent la rue principale pour une autre journée ensoleillée.

Erik reste pensif quelques instants et Charles saisit  _J'ai toujours voulu, j'aurai pu_  avant qu'Erik se concentre sur une femme derrière son étal.

«  _Shalom_  ! » dit-elle en se rapprochant.

Erik fait un pas en avant et Charles reste en retrait en admirant les rangées de bocaux d'olives et de fruits secs. Le parfum des épices envahit l'air : le  _za'atar_ , le carvi, le  _baharat_... et puis il y aussi les sacs de jute remplis de graines qui bordent les stands. Tout semble tellement appétissant. Erik paye et salut la vendeuse.

« Tout va bien ? » Charles relève la tête alors qu'Erik approche et celui-ci acquiesce.

Ils retournent à l'appartement d'Erik et alors qu'ils errent de par les rues, Erik lui demande « Tu voudrais aller à la rivière aujourd'hui ? »

« Celle dont parlait le boulanger ? »

Erik hoche la tête.

« Pourquoi pas ! »

« On pourrait emmener à manger » Erik montre le panier, décoré avec l'un des rubans bleus de Nona.

« Comme un pique-nique ? » demande Charles avec un petit sourire hésitant.

Erik ricane : « Oui, comme un pique-nique. »

Sa moto est dans la rue devant le bâtiment  _Bauhaus_  et il démarre le moteur d'un mouvement du doigt. Charles admire la facilité d'Erik à utiliser sa mutation avant de suivre ses mouvements et d'enfourcher à son tour la moto, se glissant derrière Erik.

Pendant un moment, alors que le moteur ronronne et qu'Erik attend que la circulation devienne un peu moins dense, tout semble aller pour le mieux. Puis d'un coup, il accélère pour s'insérer sur la route principale. Charles jure et s'agrippe aux épaules d'Erik. Sous ses doigts il sent les muscles de son dos jouer sous sa chemise fine à chacun des ses mouvements.

 _On est tout près_  pense bruyamment Erik, Charles tente de repousser toutes ses idées mal-placées.

Erik accélère alors qu'ils sortent de la ville, le vent faisant claquer leurs vêtements. Charles s'était d'abord agrippé aux épaules d'Erik mais à cause leur différence de taille, il commence à avoir mal aux bras. Il finit par s'agripper à sa taille incroyablement svelte. Au début, il laisse quelques centimètres de distance entre leurs corps mais Erik peut contrôler le trafic routier comme si la route était à lui et il ne se prive pas de conduire de la même façon. Au bout du compte, Charles se rapproche et s'accroche.

Il est facile d'oublier leur proximité quand la ville commence à s'éloigner. Les bâtiments se font plus clairsemés, l'air pur du désert et les méandres de la rivière les attendent là où la route n'est plus qu'un chemin de terre. La rivière est sublime, bordée d'herbe luxuriante et d'arbres qui ploient sous le vent.

Après quelques kilomètres, Erik coupe le contact d'un mouvement souple de la cheville et descend de sa moto avec grâce, Charles le suit et ils s'avancent dans l'herbe, tout près de la rivière.

« C'est magnifique ! » commente Charles en s'asseyant dans l'ombre d'un arbuste. Erik acquiesce et vient se mettre à l'ombre lui aussi. Après une seconde à contempler la vue, il enlève ses chaussures d'un coup de talon et s'avance dans la rivière jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive aux chevilles.

Charles soupire de contentement et s'appuie contre l'arbre, sortant du panier un morceau de pita qu'il plonge dans le houmous. Un oiseau chante et le flux régulier des pensées d'Erik lui parvient. Ils sont seuls. Erik s'accroupit et il est presque impossible de le voir à cause du petit tertre entre eux mais son esprit est toujours là, comme une main tendue. Une main tendue que Charles saisit.

Erik regarde l'eau scintiller à la lumière du soleil.  _\- le soleil jouant sur la lame d'une dague, sur une pièce d'argent_   _-_ et il contemple les galets au fond de la rivière et plonge une main dans l'eau froide -  _schweinebauer_  -, l'eau qui s'échappe entre ses doigts.

Il y a du métal dans l'eau, dans la terre et dans l'air.

« Tu peux le ressentir, pas vrai ? » demande Charles dans un murmure, presque pour lui-même, mais il sait qu'Erik l'entendra. Il regarde le ciel longuement, les arbres oscillent une nouvelle fois et le ciel semble infini.

L'esprit d'Erik devient plus acéré, presque une lame de couteau, et il se penche pour attraper un galet ferreux. Sous le soleil, il est facile de trouver les pépites de métal. Erik s'interroge : d'où vient cette pierre, où a-t-elle été : dans l'océan, dans le désert ou dans les montagnes ?

Pendant quelques minutes encore, Charles profite de l'ombre et de l'herbe tendre. Erik continue de chercher, son pouvoir caressant le métal de chaque pierre. Charles est comme hypnotisé alors qu'il regarde le ciel et sent la flexion du pouvoir d'Erik. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il est resté ainsi mais il finit par se lever et va jusqu'à la rivière où Erik est toujours absorbé.

« Quel effet ça fait ? »

Charles s'assoit dans l'herbe pour ôter ses chaussures et tremper le bout des orteils dans l'eau glacée.

Erik hausse les sourcils: « Tu es dans ma tête, tu  _dois_  le savoir ! »

« Pour que je sache vraiment, il faudrait... il faudrait que je sois partout dans ton esprit ! »

Erik a l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais reste muet, se concentrant à nouveau sur le métal. Le poids de la couche de sédiments est réconfortant mais il y a peu de fer dans les parages alors il s'avère un peu plus difficile que prévu de faire flotter la pierre dans sa paume ouverte.

« C'est que... » la fin de sa phrase reste en suspens alors qu'il cherche le mot approprié dans les différentes langues qu'il connaît : l'anglais, l'hébreu, l'allemand et l'espagnol. Quand il a trouvé, la pierre est réduite à l'état de limon.

Charles approuve, se lève et avance dans l'eau, pataugeant dans la boue et la poussière. Il se penche et prend une autre pierre. « Tu peux sentir ça ? » Charles en effleure la surface lisse avec son pouce.

« Oui. » Erik fronce les sourcils.

Charles s'enfonce dans le limon et sent sous ses pieds la boue et la poussière, ses mouvements se répliquent sans bruit dans l'esprit d'Erik. Le soleil tape fort mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fait mine de vouloir se mettre à l'ombre.

Dans un bruit d'éclaboussure, Charles jette la pierre dans la rivière et s'essuie les mains sur son jean. « Tu crois qu'un jour, tu pourrais sentir...? »

Erik reçoit l'image des plis et des creux des empreintes digitales de Charles et fronce les sourcils. « Tu peux sentir l'emplacement du métal... mais est-ce que tu peux ressentir ce qu'il ressent ? » finit-il par dire en s'avançant d'un pas.

« Ce n'est que du métal, Charles! » Erik s'immobilise alors que Charles s'approche  _presque trop près_ , la démarche chaloupée.

« Je veux dire... » Charles sent que son cœur vient de manque un battement à l'idée de ce qu'il va faire. -  _c'est l'ivresse -_  « Est-ce que tu peux sentir ses boucles, ses volutes et ses circonvolutions ? » Il tend la main et avant qu'il n'y pense plus que de nécessaire, passe la main sur la boucle métallique de la ceinture d'Erik, ses jointures effleurant sa taille élancée et il  _goûte_  son parfum. « Est-ce que tu pourrais savoir  _qui_  le touche ? »

« Peut-être » dit finalement Erik sans même bouger un sourcil.

Charles expire et fait un pas en arrière et retourne sur la petite butte et sous l'arbre : « Imagine si c'était possible! »

Erik attend un moment -  _son esprit repasse en boucle la sensation du pouce de Charles sur la boucle de sa ceinture, envisage sous tous les angles la possibilité de_ résonner  _avec chaque atome de métal, être assez_ intime  _avec le métal pour reconnaître le toucher d'un autre._  - puis il rejoint Charles.

Sur la rive, ils improvisent un pique-nique.

Charles termine sa part de pita et tend le reste à Erik qui mord dedans avec gratitude. Le panier est rempli : du pain, un pot d'olives, des boîtes contenant des fruits secs, des dattes fraîches, des poires, des kakis et du fromage. Charles est adossé contre un arbre, les jambes étendues, les genoux d'Erik frottent contre sa cuisse quand il replie ses jambes en tailleur mais aucun d'eux semble être gêné par la proximité. Ils discutent, mangent et regardent la rivière couler.

Il est midi passé depuis un moment et ils finissent de manger olives et fruits. Charles balance sur son bras le panier maintenant vide, le ruban de Nona au vent, alors qu'ils retournent à la moto.

Un autre après-midi et Charles entraîne Erik dans un autre bar, encore plus petit et plus bondé que le premier. Là Erik est obligé de s'agripper à la manche de chemise de Charles de façon à ne pas être séparés par la foule. Ils sont dans un quartier touristique et Charles entend des pensées en anglais, en espagnol, en hébreu et aussi en arabe.

Il paye les deux premières tournées et au moment où ils commencent à être plus que légèrement éméchés, l'homme qui fume à côté d'eux tend son joint à Charles en criant pour couvrir le raffut ambiant : « Prends une latte, mec ». Charles accepte volontiers.

A ses côtés, Erik se rapproche de lui et l'observe.

« Tu m'aideras à garder l'équilibre ? » Charles se penche en avant et quand Erik acquiesce en disant « Évidemment ! », il sent sa barbe naissante rugueuse contre sa joue. Erik tapote le genou de Charles sous la table et quand ce dernier lui envoie un murmure télépathique d'approbation, Erik laisse sa main là.

(Il n'y a pas que ça, Charles est peut-être beurré comme un petit LU mais il reste un télépathe et il sait qu'Erik ne veut rien dire d'autre, que son geste n'est que  _de la camaraderie, rien de plus_.)

Charles et sa nouvelle connaissance se passent le joint à tour de rôle puis Erik et lui vont dans un box au fond du bar. Tout est confortable, lent et doux : la lumière jaune est tamisée, les ombres sont vacillantes, le papier-peint fleuri se décolle, les taches de lumière ambrée faites par les reflets des bouteilles sur les t-shirts de coton, la conversation, les voix calmes qui se font plus traînantes. Il y a de la musique et Charles fait comme si c'était du jazz langoureux. Erik passe son bras sur la banquette et Charles ne se penche pas en arrière.

Lorsque la tournée suivante arrive, ils prennent chacun un verre, et trinquent. Il leur semblent qu'ils portent un toast à une révolution. La pile de capsules augmente, deux, puis quatre, puis six et puis huit. Charles en saisit une et rit quand dans sa main elle fond pour former une pièce.

« Et ça tu le sens ? » demande Charles en pressant son pouce dans le métal. Il se retourne et regarde Erik. Quand celui-ci ne lui répond pas, Charles pense qu'un jour, Erik le reconnaîtra rien qu'au toucher.

Erik se penche en avant d'un coup, le regard vif, et Charles sait qu'il plane complètement quand il voit qu'il ne peut plus détourner le regard. « Tu sais ce que je peux sentir ? » demande alors Erik. Charles fait tomber ses boucliers et espère que son corps ne le trahira pas.

Alors il porte un index à sa tempe et laisse son médius effleurer sa lèvre : Erik pense à l'océan. Un  _Oh_ de surprise échappe à Charles. La plage est complètement déserte au moment où ils titubent hors du bar, la lune est blanche, l'océan et le sable d'un bleu sombre et profond. Erik ôte ses chaussures d'un coup de talons et avance dans les vagues.

« Vraiment ? » Charles fronce les sourcils.

« Des milliers et des milliers de kilomètres de câbles, Charles ! » répond Erik face à la mer vide.

« Ce serait plus impressionnant... si tu pouvais ... comprendre tous les signaux qui passent ! » Il marmonne, encore éméché. Erik se retourne, les lèvres frémissantes : « Pas encore ! »

Il communique son ressenti à Charles par télépathie et soudain Charles ressent ce qu'il ressent : les câbles sous-marins enfouis au fond de l'océan, les milliers de kilomètres de câbles d'acier, les barrages d'aluminium, les gaines de cuivre. La mer déferle bruyamment, transportant électricité et information, la mer est électrique elle-même et Charles se sent téméraire.

« Sois prudent ! » prévient Erik alors que Charles tire son jean et sa chemise pour les enlever puis les chaussures suivent. « Oh mais je vais juste faire trempette... suis-moi ! » son sourire est presque carnassier. Il fait sombre et c'est une impulsion, Charles est complètement perché et il apprécie grandement l'eau glacée qui le dégrise. Erik le suit peu après, ne portant plus que son boxer noir.

Ils pataugent jusqu'à ce que l'eau salée leur arrive à la gorge. Au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles les regardent, sereines.

Charles nage vigoureusement et sent à quelques mètres de lui l'esprit d'Erik. Alors qu'il étend son pouvoir, Erik apprécie son toucher télépathique : dans son esprit le fer dans le sang de Charles est tiède et le métal dans la mer est glacial. Océan, ciel et été ont ce point commun d'être infinis.

Ils finissent par nager jusqu'à la rive et se hissent hors de l'eau pour s'effondrer sur le sable humide, haletants comme un chien après une longue promenade, ils sentent le sable sous leurs peaux, la terre tiède, leurs pensées tièdes qui se rencontrent, leurs esprits qui se fondent l'un en l'autre comme de la cire chaude.

Encore une autre nuit. Ils se rendent le soir-même avec la moto d'Erik chez le boulanger où ils sont invités pour le dîner. Charles pose souplement sa main sur sa taille. La nourriture est délicieuse et la compagnie encore meilleure. Bien que Charles ne peut pas comprendre, il est heureux de recevoir la déferlante des pensées de la famille -  _le boulanger, sa femme et sa fille et puis Erik_.

Charles est assit en face d'Erik et entre eux des montagnes de plats succulents : de la  _baba ganousch_ acidulée, de la  _chakchouka_  rouge sang, de l'agneau grillé, des  _schnitzel_  accompagnés de pois chiches, des légumes en saumure et des olives noires. La table de bois craque sous le poids des plats. Le vent du désert s'engouffrant par la fenêtre ouverte fait vaciller les bougies qui illuminent la pièce. Le repas est simple mais succulent. A un moment de pause dans la conversation, les pensées d'Erik dévient vers sa mère. Charles attend la tache rouge caractéristique mais quand il s'aperçoit finalement qu'elle ne vient pas, il effleure de sa cheville la jambe d'Erik dans l'obscurité sous la table. Ils partent avec des restes et l'estomac plein.

Un soir, Charles amène son tourne-disque au bâtiment  _Bauhaus_. Quand il atteint l'étage où habite Erik, la porte est déjà ouverte. Erik l'attend sur le balcon, la fumée de sa cigarette partant en volutes. Image fugitive de l'un de ces films en noir et blanc où Erik serait tout à fait à sa place avec ses pommettes et sa mâchoire saillante et... son regard, songe Charles.

Il installe un disque de Rimsky-Korsakov et s'étend sur sa chaise de métal. Le ciel semble pourpre, presque contusionné, cru et mûr à point. Ils ne parlent pas mais le silence est loin d'être pesant. Ils regardent le soleil se coucher.

* * *

Erik mène une vie spartiate, les années de traque font qu'il s'est débarrassé de tout ce qui n'est pas strictement nécessaire. Toujours est-il, et Charles le sait, qu'il a ses petits plaisirs : des fruits sucrés, de l'excellent vin, des cigarettes de qualité et de la bonne musique. Quelques jours plus tard, un beau matin, alors qu'il entre dans la salle de bain de son ami, Charles découvre un autre de ses petits plaisirs.

Erik est parti courir, il court tous les matins, et quand il revient, son appartement est empli de silence et de soleil. Quand il se dirige vers la salle de bain, il y trouve la baignoire de porcelaine remplie à ras-bord d'eau tiède et de Charles.

Tout deux restent silencieux alors que la porte claque. Erik ne s'excuse par de l'interruption et Charles ne fait pas mine de se couvrir. Puis Charles parle, enfin : « Désolé ! » mais il n'est pas sincèrement désolé, parce que c'est vraiment une baignoire très agréable. « J'espère que ce ne te dérange pas. »

Erik le balaie d'un regard. Charles ne peut se retenir d'effleurer ses pensées de surface : -  _peau rose peau cuisse douces queue yeux bleus_  -

Erik ricane sèchement : « Et avec ça tu voudrais que je t'amène une cigarette ? Ou peut être encore du vin ou un livre ? »

« Oh mais ne donne pas cette peine, une cigarette suffira, je te remercie. »

Erik ramène tout de même un paquet de cigarettes mais Charles ne parvient pas à étouffer la déception qui lui ronge les entrailles. Ils déjeunent sur la plage et dînent dans la petite cuisine d'Erik, parfois chez le boulanger, ils boivent et fument, lisent et débattent. Dans le même temps, leur amitié devient plus tactile.

Au début, Charles pensait que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours mais après un moment, il se dit que ce n'est qu'une conséquence de leur proximité.

Au petit-déjeuner, Erik glisse ses doigts dans la manche de Charles, tire doucement et à son attention, que ce soit en esprit ou par les mots. Après avoir demandé une cigarette, les doigts d'Erik frottent contre sa paume alors que le paquet change de main. En réponse, quand Erik est étendu sur son canapé, lisant paresseusement alors que Charles sort sur le balcon, il s'arrête pour passer sa main sur la clavicule d'Erik et sur les cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Quand le soir ils vont dans un bar louche ou dans un club douteux, ils s'assoient l'un près de l'autre -  _pour s'assurer que personne n'entende leur conversation sur les mutants ou la mutation évidemment_. Charles commence à presque s'attendre à sentir la chaleur qui se dégage du corps d'Erik irradier dans sa direction.

Un autre soir et ils sont encore une fois sur le balcon d'Erik. Le coucher de soleil a des couleurs d'ambre liquide, orange sombre, et de terre brûlée sur les côtés. Dans la lumière orangée, les cils et la chevelure d'Erik prennent des couleurs d'or.

A eux d'eux, ils ont fini un peu plus d'une demi-bouteille de scotch. L'esprit de Charles bourdonne tranquillement ; la ville est particulièrement agitée ce soir : l'artiste qui vit à l'étage du dessous jette de la peinture marron sur une toile, se prenant pour Jackson Pollock, le charpentier dans son atelier scie du bois particulièrement dur avec vigueur, sur l'océan, un pécheur se débat avec une prise particulièrement tenace.

Charles passe fébrilement ses mains sur sa chaise. Ils n'ont pas encore fumé ce soir-là. Il se lève brusquement et rentre dans l'appartement et dit à la cantonade : « Je reviens ! »

A son retour, presque une heure plus tard, Erik est toujours sur le balcon et il fait tourner sa pièce entre ses doigts. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, il referme à clef la porte après Charles.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? » demande Erik alors que Charles se réinstalle sur la chaise qui a déjà pris la forme de son corps en allumant son joint. L'odeur de la marie-jeanne emplit l'air et Charles expire, satisfait, posant ses pieds sur la balustrade.

« Tu veux en tirer une taf ? » demande-t-il en agitant son joint négligemment alors qu'il sent le regard d'Erik sur lui.

« Pas vraiment non… » Erik détourne le regard.

« Mais t'as jamais essayé ! » Charles remet sa jambe gauche puis sa jambe droite sur le sol. Il se lève et va de l'autre côté du balcon, s'arrêtant devant la chaise d'Erik et attend que celui-ci le regarde avant de continuer: « Juste une... »

Erik hausse un sourcil, imperturbable. Le soleil donne maintenant à son visage des teintes de vieil or, tombant sur la courbe de sa gorge, et sur ses clavicules.

« Là, voilà, je vais le faire pour toi ! » dit Charles en souriant .

Charles tire sur son joint, prenant une bonne et longue bouffée, gardant la fumée chaude dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce-que... » commence Erik mais Charles le coupe en se penchant en avant. Dans sa main gauche, le reste de son joint, ses phalanges frottent contre l'accoudoir du siège d'Erik et sa main droite presse deux doigts contre la barbe de trois jours de son vis-à-vis.

Ils ne sont plus que deux bouches, deux corps, deux ombres dans une autre chambre dans une autre ville ; juste une autre journée perdue dans le fil d'un été. Tout n'est que géométrie : -  _La façon dont l'arrondi de leurs bouches se rencontrent, l'angle formé par les cuisses d'Erik lorsqu'il les écarte pour laisser Charles s'y loger, la courbe du dos de Charles alors qu'il se penche en avant pour toucher la joue d'Erik._

Sa bouche se loge parfaitement sur celle d'Erik et comme l'idiot enamouré qu'il est, il ferme les yeux alors que la bouche d'Erik s'ouvre au contact de la sienne, autant de surprise que d'anticipation.

Il ne faut à peine plus que deux secondes, la bouffée étant à présent dans la bouche de Charles qui peut maintenant se retirer d'entre les cuisses d'Erik.

« Voilà ! » Il se souvient une seconde trop tard qu'il doit avoir l'air triomphant. « C'était pas si affreux que ça, hein ! »

Erik exhale lentement : « Charles, tu es vraiment perché... » Le ton est presque affectueux et ses pensées sont déjà en train de l'entraîner vers un incident qui remonte à des années. Comme un souvenir, pris dans une autre existence.

Charles a un sourire automatique ; ce n'est que de la géométrie :  _la courbe de ses lèvres, ses muscles tendus, ses dents parfaitement alignées._

(C'est plus facile de faire semblant dans ces moments-là.)

Et il y a d'autres moments, plus subtiles mais toujours aussi tactiles.

Parfois, Charles réajuste le col de la chemise d'Erik, ou la couture de sa manche. Ça ne veut rien dire, se dit Charles. Erik n'y pense pas trop, ce qui est déjà une amélioration en soi. - Pas comme le jour de leur rencontre, où une simple tentative peu concluante de séparer Erik et Zev a mis le feu au poudre.

Dans tous les cas, Charles essaye de ne pas trop y penser. C'est juste une autre facette de leur amitié qui se révèle au fil de l'été, une autre façon pour Erik de lui montrer qu'il lui fait confiance.

(Mais encore une fois, rien n'est jamais tout à fait facile avec Erik.)


	3. trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à mnabokov de m'avoir laissé traduire cette perle aigre-douce dont voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie. Merci aussi à Nalou de m'avoir initiée au Cherik et d'avoir relu ce texte ! Merci à vous de venir me lire. Vous trouverez un petit lexique en annexe. Bonne lecture !

_trois_

Cette sensation de se connaître depuis si longtemps et de pourtant ne pas encore avoir remarqué certains détails concernant Erik laisse Charles songeur.

Ce sont des petites choses. Qu'est-ce que disait déjà son professeur à Oxford, ah oui :  _Le diable est dans les détails_  ou une autre phrase toute faite du même acabit mais force est de constater que c'est vrai.

Tous les matins, alors que Charles dort encore ou qu'il est train de se remettre de sa gueule de bois, Erik, après son jogging parcourt les rues de Tel Aviv jusqu'à une boulangerie un peu isolée. Il vient trouver Nona et lui offre des breloques en métal et des figurines en forme d'animaux, à sa plus grande joie. S'il y a de l'affluence, Erik reste pour aider à pétrir la pâte et la tresser. Il raconte à Nona des histoires en hébreu et il lui apprend quelques mots d'allemand.

Quelques fois par semaine, il va passer l'après-midi à la synagogue. Parfois, Charles s'endort avec une cigarette entre les doigts et un livre sur le ventre, mais quand il se réveille, ses chaussures sont soigneusement rangées au coin du sofa, son livre sur la table basse, et ses mains propres.

Et certains matins, Erik fait du café, sucré et légèrement amer, exactement comme Charles l'aime. D'autres matins, Erik le tire du sofa et l'entraîne aux abords de la ville, dans des petits magasins et des librairies où Charles achète de nouvelles partitions et Erik de nouveaux livres. Ils passent leurs journées perdus dans la musique et la littérature.

Un après-midi, Charles est luxurieusement plongé dans la baignoire, l'eau presque soyeuse grâce aux sels de la Mer Morte, quand Erik entre sans crier gare, portant des pierres qu'il a ramené du Yarkon. Au grand déplaisir de Charles, l'eau a commencé à refroidir, sa peau se plisse et il est d'humeur massacrante.

« Tu collectionnes les cailloux maintenant ? » Charles ouvre un œil : Erik rince les pierres dans le lavabo de porcelaine: « Tu as lu un truc sur les vertus de la lapidation ? Je pense que tu sais qu'il y a des façons plus rapides de tuer des gens... »

Erik se retourne, restant de marbre, les pierres dans les bras.

« Eh bien ? » demande-t-il en tapotant sa cigarette sur le bord de la baignoire, laissant tomber la cendre sur le sol.  _Je ne nettoierai pas ça !_  pense Charles bruyamment.

Sans un mot, Erik fait tomber les pierres dans la baignoire.

Dans un recoin de l'esprit de Charles, il fait remarquer qu'elles sont riches en fer - c'est comme ça qu'il arrive à les faire flotter doucement au fond de la baignoire. - Mais Charles est prêt à mordre et il se redresse et crie à un Erik qui lui a tourné le dos : « Hé ! C'est quoi ce bordel Erik ? »

« Va te faire foutre Charles ! » la réponse fuse.

« Génial... » Charles ronchonne mais les pierres ferreuses commencent à chauffer et en quelques minutes l'eau est aussi chaude que quelques heures auparavant.

Bien qu'Erik garde toujours le contrôle de presque tous les aspects de sa vie, il y a toujours un endroit où il se met en colère : dans ses rêves. Souvent Charles dort sur le sofa d'Erik et parfois au milieu de la nuit la colère bouille et fait rage. Charles se réveille quand la peur d'Erik fait voler le ciel en éclats. (Son corps est toujours au rythme de la traque). Ces nuits-là, Charles se tire péniblement du sofa et secoue Erik jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, en nage et confus, suant par tous les pores de sa peau sa colère (il est dangereux).

(Tel Aviv est la ville de toute les contradictions : la courbe parfaite des lèvres d'Erik et le métal dans son esprit, la douceur de sa peau et le sang sur ses mains. Charles est déchiré par des sentiments contradictoires).

Charles se demande si c'est l'ivresse de la poursuite qui rend Erik aussi désirable. Il se demande s'il en sera toujours ainsi - si ses pupilles se dilateraient encore à chaque fois qu'Erik entre dans la pièce, si sa respiration se ferait toujours aussi irrégulière chaque fois que leurs mains s'effleurent. - si c'était  _facile_.

(Encore une fois, rien n'est jamais facile avec Erik).

Parce qu'aussi enivrant que soit Erik pour lui, ils ne veulent pas la même chose. Aussi agréable que soit leur situation, l'été n'est pas sans fin et ils sont deux corps dans l'espace, qui orbitent dans des directions opposés.

Et pourtant Charles a toujours envie de lui - comment est-ce encore possible ? - il a tellement envie de lui que c'en est presque douloureux, il veut l'avoir en lui comme de la fumée et le  _garder_.

* * *

Sans que Charles ne puisse se souvenir pourquoi, un jour, tôt le matin, ils en viennent à se saouler. La bouteilles est là et ils n'ont rien d'autre à perdre que leur temps. Chacun a bu une demi-bouteille de scotch et ils vont à la plage.

C'est en semaine et la plage est déserte, tout le monde travaille si ce n'est ceux pour qui traîner sur la plage semble une occupation à temps plein.

Tout est doré : la deuxième bouteille de scotch qui pend mollement dans la main d'Erik, le soleil du matin, et le sable brûlant. Charles se débarrasse promptement de sa serviette qu'il avait mis autour de son cou sitôt qu'ils arrivent sur la plage. Ni lui ni Erik ne portent de chaussures et installent leurs serviettes au premier endroit disponible. Charles retire sa chemise puis le reste de ses vêtements pour paresser au soleil uniquement vêtu de son slip de bain, le ventre contre sa serviette. Dans l'eau Erik flotte à la surface, son visage tourné vers le ciel.

Un peu plus tard, il sort de l'eau et Charles ouvre un œil appréciateur : le caleçon d'Erik adhère à ses cuisses et à son cul. Il s'allonge sur la serviette à côté de Charles, sa peau luisante d'eau salée et de soleil. Tout est doré : la peau d'Erik, sa chevelure, le sable brûlant - Tout n'est que calme et langueur.

Tout est différent maintenant : avant Erik ne pouvait fumer sans marquer une pause pour repérer toutes les issues et morceaux de métal dans un rayon d'un kilomètre, maintenant ils sont allongés sur le sable, insouciants. Il faut tout de même admettre que les pouvoirs d'Erik font leur travail habituel, toujours calqués sur le rythme qui était celui de la chasse : répertoriant le métal de la montre de Charles, la pile cardiaque à plusieurs centaines de mètres, le yacht sur la côte - mais ses muscles se sont relâchés et ses yeux sont mi-clos.

« J'aimerai voir la Mer Morte. »

Erik se retourne et regarde Charles : « Maintenant ? »

« Mmm, plus tard. »

« D'accord » répond Erik en clignant lentement des yeux. Ils sont proches, i peine plus de quelques centimètres entre leurs corps. Tout est lent, hors du temps, doré et comme figé dans l'air salé. Charles se demande si la situation allait immanquablement dégénérer s'il embrassait Erik ici et maintenant.

Il somnole un moment alors qu'Erik étire ses pouvoirs, se saisissant des kilomètres de câbles téléphoniques et de canalisations d'égouts. Charles finit par s'étirer et se délecte de la sensation de ses muscles qui se dégourdissent. Lorsqu'il se lève, du sable tombe de ses membres. Il avance à petits pas dans l'eau fraîche et plonge sa tête sous l'eau pour se réveiller. Quand il revient, Erik est presque endormi, son dos se levant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Sa tête est enfouie dans ses mains, loin du soleil.

« Ça va ? » demande Charles alors qu'il se tient derrière les genoux d'Erik, gouttant sur ses cuisses.

Erik jure à mi-voix en allemand mais ne fait pas mine de bouger.

Ils n'ont pas eu de débat ou de dispute ou quelque chose du même goût depuis un moment et Charles brûle d'envie de se battre. Alors qu'Erik est toujours allongé, immobile, Charles soupire et s'installe spontanément sur le creux des reins d'Erik, son slip de bain glacial faisant un bruit de succion au contact de la peau dorée.

C'est comme s'il venait d'appuyer sur un bouton : Erik s-e fâche, se déplace plus rapidement qu'il est possible pour Charles de s'en apercevoir et se saisit de ses épaules, le clouant au sol avec un genou sur son torse.

C'est l'ivresse de la poursuite.

Charles réplique en s'immisçant dans l'esprit d'Erik, une seconde plus tard, il est debout et Erik allongé sur le dos.

« Viens donc, paresseux ! » Charles ricane et se dirige vers la rue.

Erik soupire d'incrédulité avant de le suivre.

Ce soir là, ils sortent. Ils marchent une bonne heure, faisant des allées et venues sur la promenade, avant qu'Erik décrète qu'il veut boire. Ils se rendent ainsi au bar le plus proche. Il est déjà tard quand ils arrivent et la foule est dense, bruyante, tactile et passablement éméchée. Il leur faut quelques minutes pour arriver à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir.

Le comptoir est encore plus bruyant, Charles devine aisément qu'Erik aurait préféré un endroit un peu plus  _intime_  où ils auraient pu prendre un thé ou même faire une partie d'échecs. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Charles aurait lui aussi préféré ce genre d'endroit.

« Tu veux danser ? » Charles lui demande négligemment, bien déterminé à ne pas s'imaginer valser avec Erik. Au milieu du bar, un espace semble avoir été désigné pour être la piste de danse et la foule s'y presse.

Erik ricane comme si Charles plaisantait.

« Allez ! Viens ! Juste pour quelques verres... » Charles sourit, ignorant ce quelque chose qui lui remue l'estomac, tirant sur le poignet d'Erik, le suppliant presque. Erik finit par céder et ils sont au bar où Erik lève la main pour demander une tournée.

« Tu te rends compte... » Charles commence sa phrase comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais interrompus alors que la conversation date pourtant de quelques jours « Tous ceux de par le monde : leur solitude, leurs espoirs, leurs ambitions. Si on les trouvait, on pourrait les aider ! »

Erik boit une gorgée : « Tu sais, les humains ne vont rien faire pour t'aider. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de leur aide, uniquement de leur coopération. S'ils, si quelqu'un savait, ça serait facile d'en trouver d'autres ! »

« L'identification, c'est par là que ça commence, » dit Erik.

« Excusez-moi ! » une femme aux cheveux auburn les interrompt et s'accroche à la manche d'Erik : « Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais j'ai remarqué que vous parliez anglais et je me demandais... je me demandais si vous vous pouviez m'aider. »

Erik lève les yeux vers Charles alors que la femme tend une poignée de livres israéliennes.

« Ça, c'est une livre, oui, celle-ci. » Erik lui parle sans méchanceté mais même sans sa télépathie, Charles sait que la femme connaît le taux de change entre la livre et le dollar mais il reste assis et silencieux ; tentant de garder à distance le monstre de la jalousie qui commence à le dévorer.

« Merci beaucoup ! » dit la femme tout sourire alors qu'elle rejoint son groupe d'amis de l'autre côté du bar.

« Elle avait l'air intéressée. »constate sèchement Charles.

« Ça commence avec l'identification et ça se termine avec les rafles, les expérimentations et l'extermination ! » Erik resserre son emprise sur son verre.

« Elle était jolie ! » Charles est morose alors qu'Erik finit son verre d'une traite : « Ils ne coopéreront jamais ! » Il hoche la tête et demande la note au barman. « Si une nouvelle espèce devait être découverte ce devrait être par ses semblables ! » Le barman lui fait passer l'addition et Erik s'en saisit: « C'est tout pour ce soir ? »

« Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu ! »

Erik grogne, il a saisit le message.

Une fois qu'il est parti, Charles se dirige de l'autre côté du bar et tapote sur le bras de la femme : « Je dis MC1R, mais vous diriez que c'est auburn ! »

Elle se retourne :

« Oh bonsoir ! »

« C'est une mutation, une mutation tout à fait extra ! »

La femme incline la tête: « Ce sont des avances que vous me faites ? »

« Que vous repoussez ? »

« Où est votre ami ? » demande-t-elle.

« Il est parti. »

« Comme c'est dommage ! »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! » Charles fait la grimace.

Petit sourire satisfait de la part de la femme. Peu de temps après, ils sont de retour à la chambre d'hôtel de Charles où il la cloue à la couverture marron et se trémousse pour pouvoir la débarrasser de sa culotte avec ses dents. Il lèche, mord et embrasse son con jusqu'à en avoir les lèvres luisantes et qu'elle et lui soient à bout de souffle puis enfin il la caresse du pouce jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse dans un cri.

« Eh bien ... » Elle exhale avec jubilation : « C'était très sympathique ! » Elle fait mine de s'approcher de sa ceinture : « Est-ce que tu as ...? »

Charles plisse les lèvres et porte une main à sa tempe.

« Merde, je suis désolée ! » Elle retire sa main et fronce les sourcils « Mes amies doivent probablement se demander où je suis, si ça ne te dérange pas que... »

« Non pas du tout ! » Charles acquiesce.

Elle se lève, s'étire et récupère sa culotte là où Charles l'avait jetée: « Merci pour la nuit,  _love_ » Elle lui caresse la joue: « Bon retour ! »

« Pareil pour toi ! » La porte s'ouvre et se referme et Charles reste assis là. Il n'arrive pas à y penser au début, il n'y arrive pas du tout, sa main hésite sur son torse, sous ses hanches et là il se mord violemment la lèvre inférieure et puis pense à Erik. Bien sûr qu'il pense à Erik alors qu'il attrape le petit pot qu'il garde dans sa table de chevet et qu'il s'enduit copieusement les doigts de vaseline.

Il se prend vigoureusement en main et passe une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois avant de se retourner sur le ventre et rapproche son oreiller de l'autre, glissant un, deux, quatre doigts en lui, et s'étirant alors qu'il mord dans l'oreiller pour essayer d'assourdir son gémissement. Il en finit rapidement et s'essuie les mains sur les draps. Enfin il éteint la lumière et sombre dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

C'est la même dispute. Juste un autre jour et une autre tentative d'argumentation.

Charles est inquiet depuis quelque temps.

« Nous devons être capables d'être meilleurs qu'eux. » Il fait les cents pas, pied nus sur la moquette sale de sa chambre d'hôtel, les rideaux épais sont fermés mais la lumière parvient tout de même à s'immiscer. La pièce surchauffée sent le renfermé. Charles est encore une fois provocateur.

« Nous le sommes déjà ! » rétorque Erik en jetant son mégot par terre d'une chiquenaude et l'écrasant d'une chaussure particulièrement classieuse. Aujourd'hui, il est venu voir Charles avec une chemise habillée rentrée dans un pantalon fraîchement repassé, sa veste sur l'épaule retenu par son doigt. Charles ne lui demande pas où il est allé. « Nous sommes le prochain stade de l'évolution humaine, tu l'as dis toi-même ! »

« Non ! »

« Es-tu donc à ce point naïf pour croire qu'ils ne lutteront pas face à leur propre extinction ?! » Erik se relève et époussette son pantalon : « Ou alors est-ce de l'arrogance ? »

Charles hausse les sourcils, à bout : « Pardon ?! »

« Tu me provoques, Charles ! »

« Et ? » Son cœur bat la chamade et Charles se demande si Erik parvient à ressentir le fer dans son sang.

« On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu ? »

« Tu as une trop haute estime image de toi, mon ami ! »

« Et toi donc ? » Erik hausse un sourcil, sceptique. Il fait le tour de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit et traverse la pièce.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont riposter ? »

« Tu nous crois si supérieurs à eux... »

Erik éclate d'un rire sans joie : « Tu ne survivrais pas une journée sans tes pouvoirs, Charles ! » Charles mord à l'hameçon et se retire de l'esprit d'Erik, scellant hermétiquement son esprit. Il n'avait pas encore pris conscience d'à quel point il était à son aise dans l'esprit d'Erik, c'est comme s'il essayait maintenant de retirer des os de goudron fondu, c'est tellement différent sans le fredonnement de la présence d'Erik dans son esprit.

« Tu vois ! » Erik fait un pas raide en avant et incline la tête, prédateur en puissance : « Tu es faible ! »

« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? » Charles se fait mordant et ils sont tellement proches que lui aussi doit rejeter la tête en arrière pour continuer de regarder Erik dans les yeux. C'est le moment qu'Erik choisit pour faire un bond en avant et écraser les jambes de Charles dans le matelas.

Charles glapit de surprise et se trémousse pour ne pas se faire écraser, renversant une pile de vinyles mais Erik le retient par la boucle métallique de sa ceinture et le ramène sur le lit. « Tu vois ! » Erik a le souffle court, les yeux pétillants de malice et repousse Charles dans le matelas. « Tu vois comment tu te bats ? »

Charles laisse échapper un cri de douleur quand son dos cogne le lit et parvient à rire mais Erik le saisit violemment par les hanches, le maltraitant presque. -  _il est au rythme de la chasse_  - Charles essaye de libérer ses jambes et donne un coup de genou en tentant de jouer des dents et des coudes mais Erik s'est toujours battu ne serait-ce que pour survivre quand Charles se bat pour une idéologie dont il commence à douter.

Erik grogne alors qu'il reçoit un violent coup de coude dans la poitrine. L'espace d'un instant, Charles parvient à se libérer en se tortillant mais Erik se saisit de ses chevilles et de ses genoux et le ramène à lui. « Laisses-moi partir ! » sussure Charles en donnant des coups de pied et se débattant. L'adrénaline déferle.

« Tu abandonnes ? » Erik a la voix rauque, le regard sombre et les ongles enfoncés dans les genoux de Charles.

« Jamais ! » Le ton est emplit de rage. Erik grogne encore une fois quand Charles se penche en avant pour saisir les cheveux d'Erik qui se sert lui-même de son genou pour immobiliser Charles. L'odeur d'Erik est  _partout_ , chaude et capiteuse, opprimant les poumons de Charles. Erik se saisit de ses mains et les redresse subitement, les plaquant contre la tête de lit métallique

« Bon Dieu ! » Charles est à bout de souffle alors que le métal s'entortille autour de ses poignets. Son sexe frémit dans son pantalon et il rut des hanches, essayant de se débarrasser d'Erik.

(C'est un homme dangereux - ).

Erik retire son genou mais il est pratiquement assis sur le ventre de Charles, le clouant au lit. Ils reprennent leur souffle avec difficulté. « Ah ? » parvient à dire Erik en se glissant jusqu'à être installé sur les hanches de Charles et lorsqu'il lui parle dans le creux de l'oreille, il sent sa langue sur la courbe de son hélix : « Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

C'est comme être frappé par la foudre, comme un coup de poing dans la gorge. Il désire si fort Erik que ça en est douloureux. Et Erik ne peut pas avoir manquer la bosse conséquente qui déforme son pantalon.

« Bon Dieu, Erik, laisse-moi me relever, je... » Il est à bout de souffle.

Et Erik, un rire grave qui ressemble au tonnerre et son torse contre le sien, leurs hanches jointes, le métal de la tête de lit glissant de ses poignets, aussi doucement qu'un filet d'eau.

« Oh putain de bon Dieu ! » Charles à la visage rouge vif et son corps entier tremble de honte. Il repousse Erik qui s'écarte habilement. Charles s'assoit sur le bord du lit « Allons bon Charles... ». Lorsqu'il se relève ses jambes tremblent, il se détourne pour cacher son érection et sort sa chemise de son pantalon, totalement humilié. Mais Erik saisit son poignet avec la même poigne de fer.

Erik qui est assis au bout du matelas et qui ramène Charles à lui, tirant violemment au point que Charles lui tombe sur les genoux. Et d'un coup la bouche chaude d'Erik est contre sa tempe : « C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre, Xavier ? » Une grande main se presse avec force sur la bosse qui déforme son pantalon. « Tu vas abandonner si facilement ? »

La colère lui monte au nez et Charles la laisse envahir chaque pore de sa peau et il inverse leur position. Erik laisse échapper un murmure de surprise alors qu'il se retrouve à son tour cloué au lit et que Charles se frotte frénétiquement contre lui alors qu'il grogne bruyamment.

La pièce est suffocante et le sexe de Charles palpite alors qu'il continue sans réfléchir, si avide de friction qu'il lui semble plus possible de faire marche arrière. Il se débat avec la boucle de la ceinture d'Erik puis ouvre la fermeture éclair avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son boxer, retirant tout pour se rapprocher, pour toucher, pour baiser -

Erik regarde, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême alors que Charles glisse trois doigts dans sa bouche pour les humidifier sans faire dans la dentelle et s'en sert pour entourer le sexe encore flaccide d'Erik avec vigueur et le pomper jusqu'à ce qu'Erik soit aussi dur que lui.

« Enlève ta chemise ! » grogne Erik, Charles obtempère en un clin d'œil et se saisit du membre d'Erik avec sa main enduite de salive, le guidant là où il était encore dilaté de ses activités de la veille. Il manque son coup la première fois et Erik grogne encore quand la tête de sa queue n'atteint son objectif. Charles est pantelant et essaye encore une fois, la sueur commence à rouler à ses yeux. Dans un recoin de sa tête, il note qu'Erik est encore complètement vêtu. Cette fois-ci est la bonne, et il est serré parce qu'Erik est  _énorme_  même avec tous les préparatifs de Charles la veille.

« Putain ! » Charles soupire et il a mal au cœur, parce qu'il est  _en colère_  contre lui-même parce qu'Erik est là, comme une catin en attente d'être prise, consentant et volontaire et Charles  _le veut toujours_. (Est-ce que c'est encore l'ivresse de la poursuite ?)

Il pense à l'éleveur de cochon et comment Erik l'a massacré et comment il a apprécié ça, comment le métal a déchiqueté l'esprit de Shaw, les morts, le sang, le meurtre, tout ce que Charles n'approuve pas -

Et puis il repense à Nona à la boulangerie et aux mains qui ont aussi pétri la  _hallah_  ou qui tremblaient lorsqu'elles ont pour la première fois transformé la rambarde métallique en lierre. C'est Erik mis à nu et Charles le veut toujours et c'est terrible et c'est merveilleux et c'est en colère -

(C'est une contradiction -).

Et Charles s'empale sur la queue d'Erik jusqu'à la garde puis fais des mouvements d'avant en arrière, lents et insistant, ses poings crispés sur les draps de part et d'autre de la tête d'Erik, la tête basse et les lèvres effleurant le front d'Erik.

« Charles... » Erik l'appelle en un souffle.

Tout n'est que géométrie : la courbe du dos de Charles alors qu'il chevauche lentement Erik, l'angle de ses genoux, pliés et écartés de part et d'autre du torse d'Erik. Ses lents mouvements de hanche, la respiration haletante d'Erik : c'est enivrant, la chaleur de la pièce, la chaleur de leurs corps, et Charles qui chevauche Erik jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé, ses genoux et les muscles de son ventre tremblant.

Erik jouit dans un grognement indistinct et Charles prend sa verge dans sa main humide, comme une arrière-pensée, se traitant sans ménagement jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande sur le torse d'Erik. Charles s'effondre à côté d'Erik. Le lit est bien trop petit pour eux deux mais il n'arrive pas à se dire qu'il faudrait bouger, ses genoux cognent contre ceux d'Erik et son torse poisseux.

Il ne se souvient pas de quand il s'est endormi, bordé par l'odeur d'Erik et la moiteur d'Israël.

* * *

Charles se réveille avec un mal de tête atroce. Il a mal partout et des contusions sur les poignets et sur les hanches. En allant à la salle de bain, il manque de se prendre les pieds dans les draps qui traînent sur le sol comme autant de mouchoirs usagés. Il plonge la tête dans le lavabo et se passe encore de l'eau sur le visage. Quand il se regarde dans le miroir, il a l'air d'avoir été attaqué par un ours. Dehors, le bruit de la circulation et des klaxons. Le monde, y compris le soleil, est indifférent à sa souffrance.

Il laisse échapper un gémissement pitoyable.

L'espace d'un instant, il pense rester à l'hôtel.

Au bout du compte, il se lave et sort.

Erik lit sur le canapé quand Charles entre dans son appartement, un échiquier est installé sur la table basse.

« Une partie ? »

Charles s'installe sur le sol, de l'autre côté de la table, étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Erik joue le premier. Chacun joue quelques coups et Erik se lève pour prendre un paquet de cigarettes. Charles se demande quand il trouvera le courage de dire : « Et on fait quoi maintenant ? » Apparemment, ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Ils jouent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Erik prenne sa tour.

« Échec et mat, » dit Erik.

« Tricheur ! » répond Charles au quart de tour.  _Gamin_ , se dit Erik, mais il est amusé tout de même et Charles se force à rire. Ils jouent quelques parties, Charles suggère d'aller à la plage où ils se baladent sans but et fument quelques heures durant avant de revenir chez Erik et lire le reste de la soirée. Charles lui souhaite bonne nuit, rentre à son hôtel. Et dort.

* * *

Ils gravitent sans effort.

(Ce n'est pas la même orbite, juste deux chemins qui se croisent - juste de la géométrie - l'espace d'un instant puis chacun reprend sa route, dans une direction différente. Charles ne veut pas penser à comment l'été se finira).

Ils n'en parlent pas, mais ça doit être là, quelque part - quelque part dans leurs pensées enchevêtrées, dans la toile de leur interaction - quelque chose qui les retient tous les deux. Dieu seul sait ce qui retient Charles. Erik a aussi ses raisons.

Rien n'est jamais facile avec Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

Un autre matin :

Ils jouent aux échecs au milieu du spacieux salon d'Erik. Les rideaux sont grand ouverts et la lumière blanche du soleil envahit la pièce. Au-delà du balcon, le bourdonnement de la ville. Ils ont déjà fini quelques parties (Charles ne parvient pas à se rappeler combien, il ne se rappelle jamais de toute façon) quand Erik relève la tête, l'esprit silencieux. Charles cligne des yeux: « Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Tu verrais un inconvénient, si... » commence Erik, tournant et retournant sa pièce d'argent dans sa poche : « Si j'interrompais notre partie ? »

Charles fronce les sourcils, perplexe : « Pourquoi donc ? »

Erik se penche en avant par dessus l'échiquier, prends la joue de Charles en coupe et l'embrasse.

C'est... inattendu.

Charles émet un petit cri autant de surprise que de plaisir et s'ouvre sous le toucher d'Erik. C'est trop facile, laisser le souffle d'Erik se mêler au sien, laisser Erik s'immiscer en lui. D'un grand geste souple, il repousse l'échiquier et quand sa bouche rencontre à nouveau celle de Charles, tous deux font comme si les lèvres d'Erik ne tremblaient pas.

La table basse entre eux rend le baiser maladroit, leurs corps font une sorte de triangle au dessus de l'échiquier,les bords de la table basse leur rentrant dans les hanches.

« Attends. » Charles murmure, à bout de souffle, juste après qu'Erik a glissé sa langue dans la bouche de Charles timidement : « Laisse-moi faire... »

Comme c'est étrange que ce ne soit que leurs bouches qui se rencontrent, ils sont rouges et le souffle court. Charles recule et grimpe sur la table. Erik rejette la tête en arrière pour regarder Charles. A travers les pensées d'Erik, Charles se voit : grand, fier, rougissant. -  _peau peau queue yeux putain ressentir._

Presque imperceptiblement, Erik s'approche et encercle de ses bras la taille de Charles avant de tirer d'un coup sec amenant Charles dans son étreinte étroite et âpre et d'un coup les fait se retourner, posant Charles sur le sofa avec douceur.

La majorité de son corps atterrit sur le canapé alors qu'Erik le surplombe, Charles n'a qu'une seconde pour apprécier l'esthétisme de la scène -  _la lumière du soleil sur leurs peaux, la courbe délectable du dos d'Erik, la couleur tendre de sa lèvre inférieure_ \- avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent sauvagement.

La chaleur humide de la bouche d'Erik, la pression insistante de ses hanches fines, son odeur capiteuse : C'est absolument merveilleux et Charles se demande bien pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'interroge :  _alors c'est ça les nouvelles règles du jeu ?_

Erik saisit son genou, la forme d'un Charles toutes cuisses écartées déjà peinte à la surface de ses pensées alors qu'il finit par enregistrer ce que Charles vient de penser.

« Quoi ? » Le ton est rauque et il s'écarte de la bouche de Charles.

Charles n'avait pas eu l'intention de projeter sa pensée mais il la réitère à voix haute : « Alors c'est ça les nouvelles règles du jeu ? »

Erik plisse les lèvres avec une moue d'incompréhension. Charles se recule et il ne sait pas pourquoi soudainement il sort de ses gonds :

« Tu me baises et après c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? »

Un muscle palpite dans la mâchoire d'Erik. Charles sait qu'il est allé trop loin, il a vu l'ombre de ses rêves -  _fumée noir étoile rose argent métal os chair sang jamais plus_ \- mais Charles est accro au frisson que ça lui procure ; c'est tellement bon et il ne peut pas s'arrêter et il ne s'arrêtera pas, il ne veut pas s'arrêter.

« Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps : à attendre de te la prendre ? » Erik finit par dire sur un ton cassant, et Charles éclate d'un rire sans joie. Il repousse Erik sans difficulté et va à la cuisine. Il ignore le nœud de culpabilité qui est en train de lui tordre le ventre.

(Il ne sait pas si il vient de lui ou d'Erik).

Quelques minutes s'écoulent, Erik se redresse et se réfugie sur le balcon. Dans la cuisine, Charles se verse un verre et allume une cigarette sur laquelle il tire lentement. Expire longuement. La fumée part en volutes dans la cuisine avec un léger parfum de regrets.

Il finit par sortir sur le balcon.

« Une cigarette ? » Il tend le paquet à Erik qui s'en saisit. Charles l'allume pour lui. Ils s'assoient, perdus dans leurs pensées un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Charles parte.

(C'est la poursuite et ses difficultés que Charles préfère - ce n'est pas aisé mais Charles n'a jamais refusé un défi).

Quand il sort de l'appartement d'Erik, le soleil commence à se coucher et une cigarette pend mollement au coin de sa bouche. Il va sur la plage et marche sur le sable humide, les orteils frémissant, puis il rentre à son hôtel. Il regarde la mer et une seconde durant, pense à Erik. L'espace d'un instant, il pense entrer dans un bar mais rapidement, l'idée le dégoutte et il rentre à l'hôtel, faisant virevolter sa cigarette entre ses doigts et ne pense à rien de particulier.

L'air frais s'engouffre dans la chambre d'hôtel quand il entre. Les rideaux sont grand ouverts et Charles a salement envie de boire un verre. Il finit par se rouler en boule sur le petit lit avec un livre de poche mince entre les mains, les lignes deviennent de plus en plus floues devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder : il referme le livre, le met de côté et éteint la lampe de chevet.

* * *

Ils couchent ensemble encore deux fois avant la fin de l'été.

La première fois :

Charles est debout au bord du balcon. Tout semble augurer une autre nuit délicieuse, un autre soleil couchant superbe. Dans sa main, une bouteille tangue. Sur la platine tourne un disque. Erik a choisit du jazz aujourd'hui. Fredonnant, Charles s'écarte finalement du balcon, tanguant jusqu'au salon. Il continue de fredonner et étire son esprit, prenant les pensées d'Erik dans les siennes.

Il y a toujours quelque chose d'étrange dans la rencontre de deux esprits mais c'est encore plus étrange quand l'un d'eux est sous influence. Charles fait courir ses pensées sur la barrière mentale d'Erik : Charles veut l'assièger, assaillir les kilomètres de murs qu'Erik a dressé, les kilomètres de mur qu'Erik a mis entre eux deux et que Charles veut détruire avec force encore et encore, avec la détermination d'un alcoolique, chuchotant dans les fissures, faisant tourbillonner ses pensées avec force. Il n'en faut guère plus pour qu'ils soient tous les deux passablement éméchés.

« Tu es incorrigible. » murmure Erik en se levant pour se diriger vers Charles.

« Qu'avec toi, mon ami ! » répond Charles qui se rapproche pour lui faire face. L'expression d'Erik est indéchiffrable mais ses pensées sont une tempête de ténèbres : -  _métal os poignet rose Charles baiser sentir goûter -_

Il est impossible de dire qui a fait le premier pas, leurs esprits sont enchevêtrés et ils sont tout les deux ivres d'une chose ou d'une autre. Peut-être qu'ils ont fait chacun un pas et qu'ils se rencontrent à mi-parcours. Mais Erik est celui qui rapproche Charles avec un mouvement souple du bras, une main se posant sur sa taille et l'autre prenant sa main. La question flotte, à demi-formée, jusque dans l'esprit de Charles.

« Puis-je ? » demande Erik alors qu'ils ont déjà commencé à danser.

Peut-être que la question suivante vient de Charles, la pensée se fondant dans l'esprit d'Erik, en osmose ou peut-être que l'idée refait soudainement surface dans son esprit. « J'ai appris à danser en Roumanie. » La sueur perle sur ses tempes et Charles veut le goûter.

« Vraiment ? »

Erik fredonne au rythme de la musique, il les dirige avec douceur, ses grandes enjambés suffisent à essouffler Charles, peu habitué à l'effort. Ils effleurent le sol de bois et de soleil doré.

Par leur lien télépathique, Charles reçoit l'image d'un homme aux yeux sombres avec un swastika brodé sur la manche -  _dents métal coupure écorchure tue tue tue_  - rapidement remplacée par l'image de vieux châteaux émergeant de verts pâturages. Les tours sont hérissés de piques qui crèvent le ventre de gras et sombres nuages, les montagnes se soulèvent et retombent irrégulièrement.

« Je l'ai traqué jusqu'à Hunedoara. » explique Erik alors que les derniers rayons du soleil tombent sur la peau de Charles, mais leur chaleur n'a rien de comparable à la sensation des poignets d'Erik, de ses paumes, de son souffle. « Il devait aller à une réception, et tu connais le reste de l'histoire… » Erik hausse les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était rien du tout.

« J'ai du mal à te croire ! » Charles se rappelle qu'il faut répondre, ses pieds nus effleurant la cheville d'Erik alors qu'il les entraîne vers le balcon puis à nouveau à l'intérieur. Erik aime les histoires et la littérature, peut être davantage même que Charles. Quand Charles apprécie la science et la logique, Erik est souvent blottit avec un classique, et Charles capture des murmures de rêves d'enfant dans son esprit.

Pour toute défense, Erik pouffe.

Le soleil commence à plonger derrière l'horizon, lent, tiède et indolent, comme la brise du soir et leur rythme de leur valse. Erik réassure sa prise, glisse sa main le long du dos de Charles, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Charles penche la tête en avant, s'arrête au-dessus du cou d'Erik et il semble qu'il acquiesce.

La musique meurt dans une saccade et Erik rapproche Charles, son souffle chaud contre sa joue. Charles rejette la tête en arrière juste assez pour voir les lèvres rosées d'Erik. Il attend qu'Erik l'embrasse mais il resserre sa prise sur les hanches de Charles, ses mains se font vagabondes et il tire brusquement, Charles en a le souffle coupé tant il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Je... » commence Charles avant qu'Erik pivote et que Charles voit la bosse naissante qui déforme son pantalon et que d'un coup, Charles lui aussi  _veut_. Leurs pensées sont une nuance plus sombre et aucun d'eux n'est surpris lorsque Erik les entraîne jusqu'à sa chambre.

 _Métal_ \- dans les ressorts du matelas, dans le cadre du lit, dans la tête de lit - se plie pour réceptionner Charles qui se laisse tomber sur les couvertures. Erik le domine en un instant, les genoux de part et d'autre des hanches de Charles, se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser vigoureusement.

 _Métal_  - dans les boucles de leurs ceintures, dans les dents de leurs fermetures éclairs - se défait seul et sans bruit et Charles gémit quand Erik le fait se tourner et attrappe ses mains et les pose sur la tête de lit qui se love autour de ses poignets et la sensation est la même que la première fois, le métal exerçant exactement la même pression que les mains d'Erik lorsqu'ils se sont touchés dans cette allée.

Eril le prend comme ça, les genoux tordus dans dans les draps, les poignets pris dans la tête de lit, sa tête basse et son cul en l'air. Erik le baise sans hésitation et quand il jouit il mord la peau de Charles là où son cou rencontre son épaule et ses doigts fourragent presque douloureusement les cheveux de Charles.

Quand la tête de lit métallique libère Charles de son emprise, il s'effondre lourdement sur les oreillers, tremblant et sanglotant bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'Erik, enfin, enfin le prenne dans sa paume luisante et le faisant jouir encore et encore.

« Pourquoi ? » demandera bien plus tard Charles une fois qu'ils se seront lavés et qu'ils se seront réinstallés sur le lit en vrac. Erik n'a pas besoin de demander à quoi Charles fait référence. Erik répond simplement : « Parce que tu m'avais demandé il y a quelques temps de danser avec toi. »

Et la seconde fois (la dernière) :

Juste un autre jour cet été-là, peut-être au milieu, peut-être à la fin. Pendant leur séjour commun à Tel Aviv ils ont visité la ville et sont aller au-delà : était-ce peut-être qu'en esprit, mais qui leur pourra leur dire que ce n'est pas vrai ? Ils en gardent le souvenir après tout.

Ils ont loué un voilier pour une balade sur la Méditerranée, aucun d'eux ne sait comment le piloter mais ils flottent sur les eaux turquoises jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent des îles sableuses blanches sous un soleil jaune et brillant.

Dans l'esprit de Charles, l'océan est toujours serein.

Ils sont allés à Jérusalem, pour se plonger dans les paysages, dans l'histoire, et les sons et les mosquées, ils ont flottés sur la Mer Morte et passé des années à fumer sur le balcon d'Erik, débattant du futur et du monde, ils ont assisté à une représentation de l'Orchestre Philharmonique d'Israël et ils ont perdu des heures dans la jungle de l'esprit de l'autre.

Le jour est sur le point de se finir : ils reviennent d'un bar sur la promenade et sont maintenant chez Erik. La fenêtre est grande ouverte et les rideaux de tulle murmurent dans le vent. Il fait nuit et ils somnolent, ils n'ont pas eu la main légère sur l'alcool.

Erik est le premier à s'endormir, son esprit se faisant silencieux quelques minutes après qu'il se soit installé sur son lit et sans même prendre le temps de se frayer un chemin sous les draps.

Charles reste encore un moment sur le balcon, pensant et fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Quand il rentre finalement, il décide sur un coup de tête d'aller sur le lit d'Erik - le canapé est brûlant et inconfortable - et il s'installe où il trouve de la place.

L'esprit d'Erik est dans cet état entre la veille et le sommeil : - ses pensées sont trop absurdes et surréalistes pour être autre choses que des rêves, pourtant elles sont trop concentrées et aiguisées pour ne pas être conscientes - se dirige, presque avec hésitation, vers Charles.

Charles ne sait pas quand il finit par s'endormir, mais lorsqu'il se réveille, c'est lentement, très lentement, et son esprit enregistre peu à peu le murmure doux du désir qui émane de l'esprit d'Erik. Charles se réveille complètement alors que ses hanches frottent contre la ligne dure du creux des reins d'Erik, sa bouche ouverte contre sa nuque.

Erik laisse échapper un murmure rauque et se retourne. La partie de jambes en l'air est tellement, tellement bonne. Les fenêtres sont ouvertes et l'odeur de sel sature l'air, l'air est doux et chaud et si c'est possible, les caresses d'Erik sont encore plus douces. Erik les fait changer encore de position et c'est comme ça qu'ils font l'amour - avec douceur et lenteur, encore un peu endormis.

* * *

Tout a une fin et cet été aussi.

(Cet été a été le temps d'une intersection de deux routes et maintenant chacun prend la sienne. Il se trouve qu'à un moment leurs orbites se sont rencontrées mais il est temps pour eux de se séparer, dans une direction différente).

Août s'achève, sans un bruit, et Charles prévoit de partir la veille du premier Septembre. Il ne demande pas à Erik s'il compte partir.

Le jour de son vol, il se lève tôt et se rend chez Erik. Ensemble, ils se rendent dans un café sur la promenade. Ils y déjeunent et Charles se délecte de sa  _shakshuka_. Ils parlent littérature, musique et mutants avant de rentrer. Erik propose à Charles de l'emmener à l'aéroport.

Charles n'avait pas amené grand chose avec lui, ce n'est guère difficile d'arrimer ses quelques affaires à la moto d'Erik. Erik qui l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée du terminal. Il est encore tôt, les lieux sont presque déserts.

C'est là qu'ils se quittent. C'est là la fin (ou peut-être le commencement) et à ce moment-là la bouche d'Erik s'ourle d'un petit sourire. Charles inspire profondément, il veut s'excuser - il ne sait pas de quoi : peut-être de partir, de ce qu'il n'a pas pu dire - mais Erik prend les devant et prend la main de Charles où il y dépose une pièce métallique.

Avant qu'Erik ne puisse reculer, Charles le rapproche de lui. L'espace d'un instant, il se dit qu'il va l'embrasser, mais quelque chose, peut-être dans les lignes de la bouche d'Erik ou la nuance de ses pensées, change. Charles passe sa main sur le dos de celle d'Erik, ses doigts effleurant le duvet qui la recouvre et embrasse la tempe d'Erik.

_douce peau yeux bleus argent os Charles Charles Charles -_

Il recule, s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Au revoir, mon ami. »

« Au revoir, Charles »

Quand Charles met la main dans sa poche, bien longtemps après qu'Erik soit reparti, il presse son doigt contre la pièce de métal. Elle s'ajuste parfaitement à l'empreinte de son pouce.


	4. Notes de la traductrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'après tout, cultivons nous :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voyiez l'utilité d'une autre note, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver en commentaire.

Chapitre 1

  * Le **zaatar** ou za`tar : Un mélange d’épices du Moyen-Orient utilisé dans la cuisine levantine. L’ingrédient commun à toutes les recettes est le thym, mais on y met aussi souvent de l’origan, du sumac, du sésame doré et du cumin.


  * La **chakchouka**   : Une sorte de ratatouille ou poêlée de poivrons ou de piments verts ou rouges, tomates, oignons et à laquelle s'ajoutent à la fin des œufs. Je dois encore en faire pour pouvoir vous donner une bonne recette si vous êtes intéressé•e•s.


  * Le **Bauhaus** : La Staatliches Bauhaus est une école d'art allemande, fondée après-guerre à Weimar (Allemagne) par Walter Gropius. Par extension, Bauhaus désigne un courant artistique concernant, notamment, l'architecture et le design, la modernité mais également la photographie, le costume et la danse. En 1933, le Bauhaus (installé à Berlin) est fermé par les nazis, et sa dissolution est prononcée par ses responsables. Si l'école du Bauhaus est surtout connue pour ses réalisations en matière d'architecture, elle a aussi exercé une forte influence dans le domaine des arts appliqués, à travers les objets usuels qu'elle a façonnés, elle est en plus le précurseur du design contemporain, et de l'art de la performance. Je vous renvoie à un court documentaire d'Arte pour plus d'informations. [[x](https://www.arte.tv/fr/videos/074277-000-A/le-style-bauhaus/)]


  * Le **houmous** : Fine purée de pois-chiches , mélangés au tahini, une purée de sésame. La purée onctueuse est assaisonnée à l'aide d'ail écrasé, de sel et de jus de citron.


  * Le **Concerto pour piano n°1** fut composé par Chopin alors qu’il n’avait que 20 ans et qu’il dédie à son aîné le compositeur Friedrich Kalkbrenner. [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1Iv2JJc-Qc)] 



 

Chapitre 2 :

  * Le **transcendentalisme** :  un mouvement littéraire, spirituel, culturel et philosophique qui a émergé aux États-Unis, en Nouvelle-Angleterre, dans la première moitié du XIXe siècle. Une des croyances fondamentales des transcendantalistes était la bonté inhérente des humains et de la nature. Ils croyaient aussi que la société et ses institutions — particulièrement les institutions religieuses et les partis politiques — corrompent la pureté de l'humain, et qu'une véritable communauté ne pouvait être formée qu'à partir d'individus autonomes et indépendants.  
  

  * **Schnitzel** : L'escalope à la viennoise ou escalope viennoise (Wiener Schnitzel en allemand) est un mets traditionnel de Vienne en Autriche, constitué d'une fine tranche de viande enrobée de chapelure et frite.


  * La **Troisième Symphonie de Brahms :** vous la connaissez : que ça soit par Gainsbourg et Baby Alone in Babylone ou la bande son du jeu vidéo Civilization IV. [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaItCES17AY)]


  * **Emanuel Lasker**  : le deuxième champion du monde d'échecs de 1894 à 1921, son style de jeu privilégiait l'affrontement psychologique par rapport au seul calcul des coups justes, s'adaptant au style de jeu de son adversaire pour le contrer et le battre. En effet, pour Lasker, « Les échecs mettent en conflit non pas deux intelligences, mais deux volontés ». On lui doit plusieurs livres de théorie des échecs dont _Le Bon Sens aux échecs_.


  * Le **carvi**   : une plante cultivée pour ses feuilles et surtout ses graines, utilisées pour leurs qualités aromatiques et médicinales. C'est une plante proche du fenouil, de l'anis et de l'aneth. À forte dose, cette plante peut être toxique.


  * Le **baharat :** un mélange d'épices où l’on retrouve du piment de la Jamaïque, du poivre noir, du cardamome, de la cannelle de Chine, des clous de girofle, des graines de coriandre, des graines de cumin, de la muscade, du curcuma, du safran, du gingembre et des poivrons séchés (ou du paprika).


  * La **baba ganousch** est une purée à base d'aubergine préalablement grillée, préparée en mousse, mélangée à du tahini (crème de sésame) et de l’ail, du citron et de l’huile d'olive. A servir avec du riz basmati, c’est délicieux. (Je peux fournir une recette)



 


End file.
